Complicated Love
by AmusedAmI
Summary: Prince Yugi, the Emperpor of Japan's youngest son, falls in love with the Egyptian Prince Atemu while on visit to Japan. But Atemu is engaged to Yugi's older sister Princess Vivian. Complications, deceptions, and misunderstandings to arise. Will they make it out alive? Warning: Yaoi, some strong language. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER REWRITE! **

**Note: This is a rewrite of chapters one and two! They have been combined because I felt that chapter one was weak and turned off some readers. So the two have been combined to strengthen the first chapter and move the plot quicker. **

**There are ****historical inaccuracies**** in this story! It has been pointed out in reviews and I will change some things to make it more accurate. But others will stay the way they were due to plot and personal reasons. This is my first story I have written like this and I didn't want to make it overly complicated. This is why certain things have been ignored. Maybe one day I will write something more accurate; once I become more confident and stronger in my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The warn rays of sunlight stretched over the land as land as it rose in the early morning of dawn, lighting up the world form the previous dark of night. Flowers opened their petals to the bright glow and the animals became to rouse from their slumber. Sun light shone on the imperial Japanese palace revealing it in all its glory.

Inside palace servants awoke and began to prepare the morning meal for the royal family. They all gathered, as they did every morning, and sat at the low table to eat. Emperor Sugoroku entered the dining room, where all stopped eating and bowed. He waved a hand to motion them to continue what they were doing before. Sugoroku was loved by many people in his kingdom because he was a fair and wise man. He was also what you would call progressive; he, unlike many fathers, treated his daughter Vivian with respect and not as some doll meant to only look pretty. Once seated the man looked at his three children; his eldest son Katsuya, Vivian his only daughter, and his youngest child Yugi. Recently he had received a letter from the Pharaoh of Egypt, discussing something the two had been talking about for quite some time. Sugoroku cleared his throat to gain the attention of his children.

"As you know I have been corresponding with Pharaoh Aknamkanon for several years now, and we have just came to an agreement that would unite our two kingdoms." He said "He has agreed to an arranged marriage between his son Atemu, who is the heir to the Egyptian throne, and Vivian."

Yugi smiled to himself; this meant that his sister would be living in Egypt after the wedding. He did however feel bad for feeling like this, but the young Prince had good reason. Princess Vivian was a spoilt brat, who would claw and scream until she got what she wanted. She was also a complete bitch to her young brother Yugi. Vivian constantly put Yugi down by point out things like his appearance (as she stated he was un-masculine or looked as like he was twelve not seventeen), and his place in the line for the throne. First in line was their older brother Katsuya, who Yugi liked very much, then if anything were to happen to him it would be whoever Vivian married, then Yugi. But seeing as Vivian was now marrying the Egyptian Prince this would change. And now with Vivian moving off to Egypt, Yugi would be second in line and free of his sisters' torments.

"This means that you Vivian, will live in Egypt after you are married." Sugoroku continued as he began to eat his breakfast and drink his tea. Yugi, silently pleased with this, looked to his brother who by his face was also pleased. Vivian whoever looked irked.

"But Father! Egypt is hot and sandy! The sun would ruin my complexion! And those Egyptians don't know the first thing about beauty!" Typical narcissistic Vivian, thinking about her appearance before anything else. She thought herself to be the most beautiful woman in the country, and that no one's beauty would ever rival hers. And though she was indeed beautiful, Vivian was ignorant. Really she knew nothing about Egypt and their high regards for beauty. The Princess also had her eye on some of the local lords; if she were to marry one of them she would have power over the lands they controlled. Her father looked at her for a moment with disappointment.

"Vivian may I remind you that you are to be the wife of the future Pharaoh. And that behavior such as this will not be tolerated." He said. Vivian's eyes widened, the realization hit her. She would one day be Queen, not some lords' wife. With her most sweet smile, that made both her brothers want to vomit, she apologized to her Father.

As soon as breakfast was done the royal family separated and when on their usual daily business. Yugi headed to his favorite place in the castle, the gardens. Many of the plants had been planted by his Mother before her death. They were normally tended to by Yugi, but on occasion the servants would help as well. The young Prince took a deep breath in and sighed.

_ "I wonder what will become of me? Katsuya is to be Emperor after Father passes, and now Vivian will marry an Egyptian Prince." _He thought to himself. Yugi always wondered who he really was and what his place in this world was. _"Perhaps I'm not meant to become anything."_

Meanwhile in the land of Egypt, Prince Atemu was in his chambers preparing for his long journey to Japan. He was not exactly enthusiastic about this arranged marriage. This _Vivian_ was said to be a great beauty with luscious red lips, smooth ivory skin and long flowing ebony hair. But until he saw her in person the stories would not sway him. Atemu wanted to marry someone for love, not for political reasons or even for beauty. He wanted someone who he could talk to and share interests. But what he wanted most was someone who would love him despite his royal position. Many of the Princesses and some Princes he encountered would try to make their way into his life. Only to find out that all they want was to gain more power. And ever since his Father told him of his impending marriage to the Japanese Princess, Atemu had begun to give up on the idea of true love.

"Atemu it is time to leave." Atemu looked up to see his father at his bedroom door. The man was much taller than him with a greying beard. "Everyone is waiting down by boat for us."

"Yes Father." Atemu followed his Father out to the boat while servants carried his belongings he was taking with him on the trip. Once everyone and everything was on the boat, they set sail to the small island nation. Atemu leaned on the ships railing as he looked to the horizon.

"My son, try not to worry. You will like Princess Vivian; she has always been a sweet girl every time I have visited. Maybe you will learn to love her one day." Aknamkanon said trying to comfort his son. Atemu turned to smile at his Father, but the elder knew he was still uneasy with the marriage. The Prince looked back to the horizon where all he could see was the glimmering ocean that would take him to his future.

Now months later, the royal Japanese sat around the table to eat their morning meal. Since Sugoroku announced that Vivian was to marry Atemu; the woman would not shut up about it. And this morning would be no different.

"I hear Prince Atemu is sooo handsome! But it is only perfect that I am to marry him. Beautiful women like me marry a gorgeous man like Prince Atemu." Vivian continued on over breakfast. She had recently heard of the Egyptian Prince's good looks at a party form a lord's daughter who had visited Egypt with her father. The whole palace was excited for the arrival of the Royal Egyptians, who were to reach the Japanese shore around the evening hour. Secretly Prince Yugi very excited about their arrival. Mysterious foreigners were to come to his home, what they would be like he wondered. Would they be a nice as his father claimed them to be? "I hear he's strong and smart as well. Nothing like a certain young Prince we have here. Atemu will one day be king, what will you be Yugi? Hum?"

"Vivian would you be quiet and eat your meal. You have been going on about Prince Atemu for months." The Emperor said sternly. Vivian pouted; she figured she had done nothing worth being talked down to. Yugi looked down to his food, suddenly he lost his appetite. He looked back up again when he felt someone poke him in the arm.

"How much do you want to bet that she'll get fat after the first year." Katsuya whispered to Yugi. He smiled to his brother and he smiled back. Vivian looked glaringly over at the two, but they quickly pretended like nothing was said. The royal family soon finished their meal and went on their way to prepare for the arrival of the Egyptians. Katsuya went with the Emperor, Vivian left to probably put more make-up on. And Yugi was left with nothing to do.

He walked out onto the balcony that adjoined the dining hall. The scent of the flower blossoms filled the air. Yugi took in a deep breath and smelled the flowers and the sea air. Ever since his father announced his sister's engagement, Yugi thought about the far off country of Egypt. He had heard stories of the exotic desert country. The tall pyramids, statues that represented their mighty gods and the palace that seemed to made of solid gold. Yugi wished he could see these marvels. With a sad sigh he walked back into the palace.

"I'll never get to see anything like that" he said to himself. "I don't even know what will happen to me after Father dies. Probably become part of Katsuya's council or something"

The waves steadily rocked the ship as it sailed through the ocean. Many on board had been overcome with sea sickness. But not the Prince Atemu, he leaned on the ships railing while looking out onto the salty water that stretched on for miles. Atemu looked towards his destination and destiny. The young man continued to think about his fiancé; all he knew about her were her looks that everyone continued to talk about. He really wished someone would say more about her.

"You know even if you don't like her, you just bed her until you produce an heir." Atemu was startled by the sudden voice that belonged to his cousin Seto. "And besides you get to be with a gorgeous woman. Or so they say, he looks that is."

"Seto is so bad that I want more than a physical relationship. Someone that would probably care more for me than my looks or power." Atemu responded looked back out to the sea.

"Well you don't have much say in it do you? We'll be there this evening, so be prepared when we land." Seto said, as turned to go back into the ships cabin. Atemu sent as glare as he left, Seto didn't know what he was talking about. His cousin had the reputation of bedding women without much thought. Atemu didn't want that sort of lifestyle.

The preparations for the royal Egyptian's visit were now complete. The guest rooms were set and the bed made with crisp clean linins. The cooks in the kitchen were making the finest Japanese cuisine for both royal families. Presently Prince Yugi was wandering the halls of the palace, watching the servants run crazily around trying finish up last minute details like dusting small vases. He felt much better than he had early that morning. As he walked down halls he noticed the door to his sister's chambers was open. Form it he heard the chattering of Vivian and her ladies In waiting. Curiously, Yugi crept up to the door and stood just outside but out of site. He did not know why he felt the need to listen in on their conversations, but today he felt it necessary for some reason.

"And as you know MY future husband is the most handsome man in all of Egypt." Vivian bragged in her most boisterous tone. Yugi could hear the other women in the room giggle in response.

"Oh Vivian you're so lucky! To marry someone so good looking and a Prince too." one of the ladies said to the spoilt Princess. The rest of the ladies quickly agreed with her. Vivian smirked.

"Not just any Prince, he's a crown Prince. And one day I'll be Queen when that father of his kicks the bucket." She continued "I will have all that power. I can probably control Atemu using my body and run the whole country to my liking."

"But Vivian that would not that be dangerous? If you fail they could charge you with treason and then have your head." Another one of the ladies asked. Vivian's ladies in waiting did care for the Princess, because they all looked up to her.

"Me, fail? HA! With this body I will have that whole country at my feet, let alone the Prince. Why I've had men fall to their knee's begging for a single kiss from me!" Vivian bragged on.

The ladies once again agreed with her. Yugi gasped at his sister's underhanded scheme. He knew that Vivian was greedy but not so much as to plot this. He quickly and quietly snuck off so he wouldn't be caught. He wondered if he should tell someone what he had heard, but what proof did he have? Vivian was a terrific actor, and could sway almost anyone to her favor.

_ "I could tell Father. But what can he do? Once Vivian is married and in Egypt he cannot do anything. And it's not like he can stop all of this. The Egyptians will be here soon, and I do not think the Pharaoh would appreciate having the whole thing canceled after traveling all this way."_ Yugi thought. _"The only thing I can do is warn the Prince."_

Just as he finished the thought he heard someone yelling. It came from outside the palace. The Egyptians were here. All in the palace ran outside. Servants brought around carriages to carry the royal Japanese family to the shore to greet their foreign guests, and an extra to bring both monarchies back.

"Come now everyone. Let's not leave them waiting." announced Emperor Sugoroku. He and his family gathered into the first carriage, while Vivian's ladies followed her still trying to fix her hair last minute. Yugi felt slightly nervous; both for meeting the Egyptians and trying to figure out how to alert the Prince of his sister.

Soon all were gathered at the shoreline, watching the grand ships sail inland. They saw the sails being lowered, and soon when they had reached the docks, lowered the anchors. Several Japanese guards brought over gangplanks to the boats. Yugi and everyone else almost held their breath as they waited for the foreign royals to descend to Japanese soil.

**There we go. The first chapter rewritten. Hopefully it is a little better and is a little more accurate. And yes the Ancient Egyptians didn't have large sea bearing boats, but for plot reasons they do here.**

**I hope you all liked it and will like the next chapter!**

**Pleases remember to Review! **


	2. Meeting

**And now for chapter three. I'm doing pretty well with these thing considering I have a Diploma Exam soon '^ -^**

**And Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! And I'd like to thank the person who noticed that I didn't make Vivian sole shallow. I wanted to give her more of a motive than just being pretty. Here she's smart and conniving, much like real Vivian from the anime is. Also I durpped! Lol Thank you for pointing out that I spelt prologue wrong!**

**Also thank you to my Beta-Reader TheIrritableNerd!**

**On with the chapter!**

After having his little encounter with his cousin Seto, Atemu decided to retire to his cabin on the ship to rest until they reached Japan. But what felt like five minutes of sleep was actually several hours. Atemu abruptly woke from his slumber when one of the ship handlers called sight of land. Lazily, the Prince dragged himself from his bed, straightened out his clothing, and went on deck.

"Aha! Right again!" cried the Pharaoh happily. Atemu smiled at his father, the man had a great talent for correctly estimating time. He looked ahead to see the tiny island nation come closer into view. It looked much more different than Egypt, scratch that, it was A LOT more different than Egypt. This place had lush green foliage, and tall snowcapped mountains.

"Well this is definitely not Egypt." Atemu said aloud, but was not heard over the hustle and bustle of everyone preparing for landing. As they docked, he saw several men bring gangplanks to each of the ships. The ship he and his father was on was first to receive one. When he looked across the dock to see four well dresses people waiting for them. The first was a short old man who Atemu assumed was the Emperor, than next to him was a tall young man with sandy blond hair and a slightly annoyed look that seemed to be caused by one of the people next to him. There was a third person, but they were being blocked from view. All he could tell of this person was that they were quite short. And lastly was a woman, who blocked the third person from Atemu's view. She had long black hair and looked over dressed to be standing on a dock.

_"That must be Vivian."_

Yugi tried to see what was going on, but his sinister sister decided to jump around in front of him. Suddenly he and his siblings were told to stand straight; the Pharaoh was approaching. Yugi could now finally see the man, he was much taller than his father, dressed in a white tunic with a long plum coloured robe and gold. But what was most striking was his tanned skin, compared to the ivory white of the Japanese people his seemed to glow. He and his father greeted each other kindly, and they were all introduced. The two older gentlemen conversed as more servants departed the ships.

"This sea air is ruining my hair and make-up! Why can't we wait inside?" Vivian whined as she crossed her arms impatiently

"I think her face was ruined when she was born." Katsuya said as he leaned over to Yugi. The two brothers quietly laughed to themselves, but were not quiet enough to not be heard by Vivian.

"You two shut your mouths!"

"Vivian! Keep a civil tongue!" Sugoroku ordered sternly.

"But Daddy…" she stopped suddenly. "There he is! Oh he's just as handsome as they said!"

Yugi, probably for the first time in his life, agreed with his sister. The Prince had the same hair as he did but his was wilder. Like his father he wore a tunic and gold, but he wore a navy blue cape instead of a robe. It was quite evident that the Prince was well built, but Yugi couldn't really tell. His skin seemed to glow like his father's amongst the Japanese, but his eyes set him apart. Prince Atemu had angular crimson eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. So yes, Yugi did agree with Vivian, the Prince was very handsome.

"Prince Atemu, it so good to welcome you to my home." Yugi's father said warmly. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is my son Katsuya, heir to the throne. And uh, this is Vivian, your fiancée."

The Emperor introduced him to Katsuya, both bowed to each other. Vivian suddenly popped up next to Katsuya, startling the Emperor who introduced the two as well. She fluttered her lashes at him and squeezed her breasts together with her arms. Atemu felt a little uneasy around Vivian, but this was their first meeting, and his father told him never to judge a person on first meeting.

"And where's Yugi? Oh, there you are! Prince Atemu, this is my youngest, Yugi." Atemu got his first real look at Yugi. His hair was similar to his, and his skin was an ivory white. But what got his attention the most was his eyes. They were a deep lavender colour, wide and full of innocence. They captivated him. For a moment he froze and stared at the young Japanese Prince, unable to move, he wondered why the boy affected him this way. Atemu was broken out of his trance by his father clearing his voice.

"Uh… Hello." He said to Yugi with a smile. The smile he gave him made Yugi feel warm and content. He greeted Atemu much like he did to him. The two Princes did not know why they were acting the way they were, but destiny knew perfectly well. The Emperor happily ushered everyone up to the palace, their Egyptian visitors were treated to the finest of Japanese foods.

As they ate their meal, Atemu and Yugi got to know each other. Both found that they loved games. Yugi promised to on day show Atemu his collection of games his father had acquired during visits to other kingdoms. Yes, the two Princes got along famously and became fast friends. Yugi felt so happy in Atemu's presence, happier than he had felt in a long time and did not know why, although the evening wasn't without flaw. And by flaw, I mean Vivian. The vindictive Princess kept trying to steal Atemu's attention away from Yugi. While talking to Yugi about the rules of a game he had received from India, he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He jumped causing everyone else to look his way. Atemu smiled nervously, as he then discretely glared at Vivian.

"Oh, Prince Atemu! Tell me about Egypt! Please?" Vivian asked sweetly.

"Uh, maybe later after I've rested. Your brother is telling me about his game collection." He replied to her, and then turned back to Yugi.

"Atemu, I think it would be best to spend time with your fiancée." Pharaoh told Atemu. By the look in his eyes, Atemu knew he was serious. And when he had that look, Atemu knew to do as his father told. He gave an apologetic look towards Yugi before turning to Vivian, who began dribbling out some boring story he really didn't care for.

As Yugi watched Atemu and his sister converse, he began to feel lonely. Another feeling began to bubble up inside him. It was too tame to be anger, but too hot to be sadness. Yugi felt slight anger towards Vivian for taking Atemu's attention away from him, and yearning for Atemu even though he was right next to him. The feeling he felt was jealously. And the young Prince did not know why.

"Well that was certainly a delicious meal! My friend, I thank you." Said Aknamkanon to Sugoroku.

"You are very welcome. I'm sure you wish to rest, I'll have someone to show you to your room. Ah, Yugi will you show Prince Atemu to his room?" he said. This certainly got Vivian's attention.

"Daddy, shouldn't I show Atemu to his room? We are to marry soon, and Yugi has been hogging his attention all evening!" Vivian whined. Sugoroku looked sternly at his daughter.

"Yugi will show Prince Atemu to his chambers. And do not address him by his first name until he has said you can do so." The elderly Emperor told Vivian. Yugi and Atemu gladly got up and left the dining hall. As Yugi lead Atemu towards the bedroom chambers that would be his for the time being, they continued the conversation they had before it was interrupted.

"Well here it is. I guess I should let you go to bed now." Yugi said. For some reason he was suddenly shy. Atemu went to say good night to Yugi when …

"Prince Atemu!" It was Vivian, rushing towards the pair of Princes. "Won't you escort me to my chambers? So we may bid good night in private? I'm sure your father would approve of it."

Atemu knew what she meant, _do what I want or I'll tell your father_. And his father wouldn't be too pleased with what he would hear. Atemu had been raised to be a real gentleman, and if a lady asks a man to escort her to her chambers then he is obliged to do so. He nodded to her request.

"Good night Yugi…" was all he had time to say before Vivian dragged him off to another part of the castle, leaving Yugi to stand in the empty hall that led to his chambers as well. And that night, as Yugi went to be, he drifted off to sleep thinking about Atemu.

**The long awaited meeting! And this chapter was much longer. Also I assure you will love the next. It will quite short, but I think the smexyness will make up for that. Opps! Did I say that?**

**I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Realization and Hurt

**Hey guys, here we have another chapter. Originally this was to be two separate chapters, one of which was rather short and the other more serious. But when I took a look at my notes I found that they would be better together. So here we are! And thank you to my beta reader TheIrritableNerd, and the reviewers. You people make it worth it.**

**Also LOOKING TO CHANGE TITLE! I'm taking suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

It had been several weeks since the arrival of the Egyptian royals, where things had been rather quiet. And Prince Yugi was happy to spend the days and evenings with Prince Atemu. Conveniently for Vivian, Yugi had completely forgotten about the conversation he had overheard the other day. Yugi was having too much of a good time with the exotic Prince to remember.

Yugi awoke one morning, same as he had done every morning. It was one of those mornings that, for some reason, his muscles still felt stiff from sleep. The young Prince knew a good cure for that, a nice hot bath! He made his way down to the bathing chambers. Both the men's and women's were relatively the same; there was an open area with stools and buckets for washing, and a large pool of warm water to relax in. This, however, was the royal bathing chamber, which meant it was made from more exquisite material. Yugi undressed, wrapped a towel around his waist to cover his dignity, and proceeded to wash himself. After he was satisfied with his cleanliness, the Prince made his way over to the pool. Yugi let out a small moan when he settled into the warm water. He let his senses become totally emerged in the scents of flowers that had been placed in the chambers. The smell of lilacs, roses, and jasmine filled the air with their intoxicating aroma. Yugi was at peace, until he heard the sound of the door being opened. He was jarred from his relaxing state, and turned to see who had entered. It was Atemu.

"Oh, good morning, Yugi! I hope I'm not disturbing you." Atemu greeted him warmly. He began to undress and place his clothes next to where Yugi left his. Yugi gulped, he was correct when he thought that Atemu was well built beneath those clothes. His tan skin hadn't a single blemish on his body, and his abs and buttock were indeed tight. Atemu covered like Yugi had, much to his disappointment. Yugi discreetly watched Atemu wash his firm body, sinking further into the bath water. The sight of the nearly nude Prince made Yugi drool, almost. Atemu talked causally to Yugi while he washed, earning small responses from the shorter boy. As he continued to watch, he felt his face get redder and redder and his mind become more dazed, almost not noticing that Atemu was now entering the waters.

"Yugi? Hey, are you in there? You seem almost asleep. And your face is all red." Atemu asked as he settled into the pool next to Yugi. The young Prince came out of his daze.

"I uh, didn't sleep too well last night. And… uh… the water is very… warm." He replied nervously, not wanting Atemu to know it was from watching him half naked. Atemu gave an agreeing sound, and dropped the topic. He, too, relaxed into the bath and got lost in the scents. Yugi, however, just sat there awkwardly, wondering why he was acting this way. This wasn't the first time he had seen another man naked. So what was this? And why did his whole body suddenly become so hot while he watched? Yugi sat in the water next to Atemu and sunk down with his knees close to his chest.

"We should get out of here soon. My father wanted to talk to me today, and you look like you're about to melt." Atemu laughed as he got out of the bath.

"I'll stay here just a little longer; I like a long bath." Yugi said to the other, as he caught a few more glimpses of Atemu's body before he dressed.

"Alright, I will see you later then, Yugi." Atemu said as he left. Yugi still sat there in the water, confused. Every time he had been around Atemu he felt strangely happy. When he wasn't around him he wanted to be with the older Prince. Seeing him spend time with Vivian made him jealous, and now this. What did it mean? He hoped it would all be clear soon. And he also hoped that his 'little problem' would go away soon as well.

Later, Yugi was wondering through the palace hoping to find Atemu, and he did - along with his sister. She had herself latched onto his arm, while she did her best to get his 'attention', if you know what I mean. Yugi saw this and for some reason he needed to interrupt them, but he didn't know why.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Yugi called enthusiastically. The two turned towards him. Vivian glared at her brother for interrupting her time with Atemu, while the other was relieved. The young Prince walked up to them with a smile on his face. He began to talk to both, asking questions like what they were doing, how they were, etc. This got onto Vivian's nerves, as she knew her brother was just doing this to keep her from being alone with Atemu.

"Yugi, don't you have someone else to bother? Hmm? Oh, but you don't have friends, do you?" she taunted her younger brother in a very mocking voice. Atemu was about to tell Vivian off for what she had said when he heard his father calling for him.

"Geez, I forgot I was supposed to see my father. See you later, Yugi!" Atemu called as he left; only sending a glare at Vivian. She too left, looking back to her brother with anger in her eyes, and he with a smile on his face. Now Yugi felt much better, but he still did not understand why he reacted the way he did when he saw Vivian with her hands on Atemu.

_"Perhaps I'm just tired. I think I'll take a nap."_ Yugi thought to himself. He made his way to his room, where he slept until mid-afternoon. Feeling much more refreshed, Yugi went to look for Atemu, hoping to start a game of some sort with him until dinner. As he looked for the taller Prince, he came upon the door to Vivian's bed chamber which was once again open. And like last time, he heard Vivian's boisterous voice bragging to her ladies again. _"Oh shit! I forgot!"_

He had completely forgotten to warn Atemu of Vivian's intentions once they were married. Yugi had been having such a wonderful time with the elder that he never thought to tell him. Well now, he wasn't going to forget this time! He was going to find Atemu right now, but he stopped when he heard Vivian say Atemu's name. This time it was much harder to hear, so he silently crept into the room, and hid behind a screen.

"He was practically drooling over me! One more look and I would have had him in my bed right now!" Vivian lied. She wasn't about to admit that her charms were not working on the Prince…yet. "But that stupid Yugi spoilt it!"

"Bitch…" Yugi muttered quietly, but not so quiet that he couldn't be heard. The ladies gasped and turned to the screen; Vivian marched over to it and tore it down.

"You! How dare you intrude! And how dare you insult me you pathetic excuse for a person!" Vivian was pissed, but Yugi was much more angry. He'd had it with her, and now he'd had it with her using Atemu.

"You are a bitch! Everyone thinks you are! And you know what? You'll never get Atemu into your bed because I'm pretty sure he thinks you're a bitch too!" Yugi yelled. "He's too good for you, and you will never get you way with him!"

"What do you care whether I sleep with him or not? It's like you're in love with him!" Vivian retorted. Her last statement put a look of shock and fear on Yugi's face. Love, the word fit so perfectly with all the things he had been feeling as of late. He loved Atemu and unfortunately for Yugi, Vivian realized it too from the look on his face. "You don't, do you? How pathetic!"

"You do realize that he only spends time with you because he feels sorry for you? It's true, he told me. But you know what, it doesn't matter! Because he and I are to be married, and you can never be with him! He'd probably be disgusted with you if you told him!" Vivian laughed, as did all her ladies. Tears ran down Yugi's face with every word. What if she was right? Maybe he did just feel sorry for him.

Yugi ran out of the room. They could never be together, Atemu would marry Vivian. And Yugi… he would stay here all his days knowing the one he loved would be tied to his terrible sister. He soon found himself back inside his room, where he collapsed onto his bed and cried into one of the many pillows. His mother always told him love felt wonderful. But she never said it could make it could also feel like there was a hole in your heart.

Dinner was being served in the dining hall, and everyone was enjoying the delicious food. Everyone but Atemu, who looked to Yugi's empty seat at the table. Vivian had announced that Yugi told her he was tired, and would not be joining them. He did not believe her. Currently Vivian was trying to seduce him, for like the hundredth time, and failing.

"Oh Atemu, won't you escort me back to my room? Please?" Vivian asked in a sweet voice. Their meal was already complete, and Atemu was tired. He agreed, only because his chambers were on the way there anyways. Vivian was delighted, grabbed his arm and led him out of the hall. But before they left, Atemu looked at his father. Aknamkanon was worried about his son. He had had a conversation with Atemu that day, and for it he could tell he was unhappy with Vivian. But he also knew that Prince Yugi was already an important to Atemu. He was now having second thoughts on the whole arranged marriage. But it would not be right to change his mind; Aknamkanon decided that he must soon talk with Sugoroku.

"Well Princess, here is your room, and I will be going to be now. Good night." Atemu said quickly so he could get away from the devil woman. Atemu turned to leave when Vivian spoke.

"Atemu, one thing." She said in a soft voice. He looked back at her.

"What …"

Yugi walked down the hall, like had done many a time. After drying his eyes and calming himself down, he decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. He had time to think to himself, but had yet to figure out what he would do about his feelings. Yugi hoped he would figure it all out soon. Part of him had hope for the future, after much thought he felt silly for believing Vivian. Maybe, just maybe, Atemu would at least understand his feelings. But as Yugi rounded the corner all this vanished.

There, in front of him was Atemu, the man he loved and Vivian the sister he hated, their lips locked. Tears welled up in his eyes once again and he swiftly left the scene as soon as he saw them. Returning to his room, he cried his heartbreak out.

"Gahh! What the hell was that!" Atemu said as he pushed the woman off him. He had a look of pure disgust on his face. She, on the other hand, looked rather pleased.

"There's more if you want. You know, I need help warming my bed." She said seductively, fluttering her lashes.

Atemu stormed off to his chambers. Leaving Vivian a little ticked off; once again turned down by the handsome Prince. On arriving in his room, Atemu slammed the door shut, rattling many of the objects within the room. Grabbing a cup of water from a nearby basin, and rinsed his mouth out. All the Prince wanted to do now was to crawl in bed. Tomorrow he would see Yugi, and find out really happened to the little Prince.

**Lots of crap went down in this chapter. Some sexy scenes, funny, angry, and sad. And much longer to boot.**

**Next chapter Yugi gets some advice, and some other stuff happens.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. It begins

**Chapter five people and the last chapter one review. Sigh. It makes me sad when that happens, but I won't be one of those authors who refuse to update unless they get so many reviews. I know that pisses some people off. But I am thankful for all of you who added this as a favourite and/or story alert.**

**Also I am still looking to change the title of this story, so if you have any suggestions please drop me a line!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The sun rose on another new day in the royal Japanese palace. Prince Atemu woke up from a restless sleep. Despite how tired he was the night before, the events beforehand caused him to toss and turn all night. The kiss that Vivian forced on him caused him some grief in the night, but his concern for Yugi was much more. While dressing for the day, Atemu made sure to rinse his mouth out once again. Instead of heading to the dining hall to partake in the morning meal, Atemu made his way to Yugi's chambers. He knocked on the large wooden door.

"Who is it?" Yugi's voice came from inside. He sounded tired, and his voice was a bit shaky. Atemu cleared his throat.

"It's me, Atemu. May I come in?" he replied. Inside Yugi was lying on his bed when Atemu knocked on his door. He thought that it might have been his father or brother coming to look for him. But he did not expect Atemu. Panicked, he tried to think of an excuse.

"N-no! I … uh… I don't feel well."

"Well let me come in. I just want to see what's wrong." Atemu went to open the door but…

"NO!" Yugi's sudden outburst startled Atemu. "Just… go away! I don't want to see you!"

"Fine." Was all Atemu said when he turned and headed to the dining hall. Yugi's statement angered him, but he was still very confused. What had he done to make Yugi so mad at him? And why did he still feel the urge to go back and comfort the smaller? Atemu entered the dining hall with an annoyed look upon his face, which didn't go unnoticed by those in the room.

"Prince Atemu, what is the matter?" asked Emperor Sugoroku. Atemu sat on a pillow at the low table before he answered the elder king.

"It's Y…Prince Yugi. He refuses to leave his room and is angry at me for some reason." He said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, he's probably just pouting about something or another!" Vivian said smugly. Atemu discretely glared at the woman, before he began to eat his meal. "He just wants attention."

Soon after Sugoroku excused himself early from breakfast; he was concerned for his youngest child and was determined to find out what was troubling him. Upon approaching his son's camberdoor, he lightly knocked on the mahogany wood. The old man heard Yugi's voice softly ask who was there closely followed by sniffling, which Sugoroku could tell he was trying to hide. Being the Emperor he did not need permission to enter any room within his palace, so he simply entered the room. Once inside he looked to his son's bed and saw him look up, startled at first, but on realizing it was only his father he calmed himself.

"Oh, uh Father." said Yugi as he tried to put on a happy face while wiping away tears. The elder sighed and sat on Yugi's bed next to the boy. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see what's wrong. Yugi, what has happened? Prince Atemu came to breakfast saying you were very upset. Did something happen between you two?" asked the concerned father.

"What? N-nothing happened! I-I just don't feel well. And Atemu he just, uh got mad when I wouldn't let him in." Yugi partially lied, the latter part being true. His father did not believe him, though. There was more to this, much more. He put a hand on his young son's shoulder.

"Yugi, tell me the truth." He said sternly. Yugi now looked nervous, trying to figure out what to say to his father. He was scared to tell his father about his feelings for Atemu. Maybe he would scold him or disown him, thinking he would want to break up the union between Japan and Egypt. Though he knew that his father would never actually do that, but his emotions were getting the best of him.

"I-I, Father I … Oh! I can't tell you!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands to his face.

"Why not? Yugi, if you're afraid that I will be angry, you don't need to worry. I won't be mad." Sugoroku said. He rubbed circles on Yugi's back in attempt to sooth him. But he still would not budge. "Yugi please, I am worried for you."

"Father I, well it started a little while ago, I guess. And I started feeling strange whenever I was around A-someone. We spent a lot of time together and I think I might have sort of fell in love with them." Yugi said with a red face. He tried to avoid saying Atemu's name, but he knew he slipped up. A slip up that his father noticed.

"It's Prince Atemu isn't it, Yugi?" The small Prince gawped at his father.

"Wha-How did you know?"

"I've seen the way you two are around each other. You haven't been this happy since before your mother died." He smiled. Yugi was still in shock. "I'm not angry, my son. But I cannot break the marriage agreement. I am not sure if Pharaoh Aknamkanon would be willing to do so."

"Oh, it wouldn't matter, Atemu's with Vivian. I saw them last night kissing outside her bedroom door." Yugi said as tears began to form in his eyes again. It was then Yugi remembered what he had overheard Vivian's plans. He told his father what he had heard; hoping that maybe he could do something.

"I feared this. I do love Vivian - after all, she is my daughter. But I had hoped that she wouldn't try this with Prince Atemu. The Egyptians are very strict when it comes to things like this, and she knows this!" The old King sighed. He got up from the small bed and headed towards the door. "Don't worry, Yugi, I'll figure something out."

And with that, he left, leaving Yugi alone once again. The teen lay back on his bed, feeling slightly better than he had before. At least he knew his father wouldn't be angry at him. Slowly, he fell asleep, something he hadn't done the night before.

Atemu walked through the palace garden. All was quiet and serene as he admired the Japanese flowers that did not grow in Egypt. He had hoped that this walk would help him clear his mind and figure out this situation with Yugi. But all he did was over think the whole thing. The tan royal sat on a bench next to a small coy pond to rest. This was cut short by the one person he least wanted to see.

"Atemu, darling! Oh, Atemu darling where are you? There you are, I've been looking for you all over!" It was Vivian, in all her annoying glory. "We never spend time together, and since we're to be wed we should, don't you think?"

She sat down closely to Atemu and cuddled up to him. He gently pushed her away as he stood up, not wanting her to touch him.

"Vivian, I'm worried about your brother. He was fine yesterday morning, and then suddenly today he is upset with me." Atemu said with concern. Vivian stood as well, and walked over to the man. She placed her arms around his shoulders, he tried to shrug her off but she wouldn't let that happen.

"Don't worry about that little runt." Vivian tightened her arms around Atemu. "It's not like he matters. He'll never come close to ever being a King, he's not that smart, and he's not nearly as manly as you are!"

Atemu couldn't take it anymore. He furiously threw Vivian's arms from his body and turned to her. Anger burned in his crimson eyes. Vivian was startled by Atemu's sudden change in mood.

"How dare you say those things about Yugi! He's a better person then you'll ever be, and much more intelligent then you!" Atemu yelled. He was so angry his arms were shaking. Vivian huffed and stormed off, feeling insulted. After a moment or two, Atemu calmed himself and sat down on the bench again.

"She's his sister! Why would she say those things about Yugi? He's smart, funny, and very kind. He cares more about the people around him than himself. And I'll admit he's easy on the eyes." Atemu thought to himself. "That's what I love about him…"

Wait.

Love?

"Love? That's impossible! Yugi's my friend. I'm sure lots of people feel these things about friends. Just because I feel protective about him doesn't mean I love him." Atemu reasoned with himself. "And just because I want to be around him and hold him when he's sad, also doesn't mean I love him."

Quickly, the Egyptian teen went over it all in his mind one last time, but he always came to the same conclusion.

"I love Yugi." Atemu said out loud to himself. It sounded so right, so perfect. All was clear. He smiled "I love Yugi."

As the sun rose over the palace the following morning, the inhabitants were already beginning the day. Vivian's ladies hustled and bustled in her chambers, preparing Vivian's things for the day. Although they worried about the spoilt Princess. She had woken up that morning and announced that she was unwell. They stopped when she emerged from her private bathroom.

"Princess Vivian, are you alright?" one of the ladies asked her, while the others nodded in agreement to the statement. Vivian smiled.

"I'm fine. Just fine." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

**DundunDUH! I'm not going to lie; this chapter was a chore to write. There's so much more I want to write but I have to write this chapter first. And I promise you will LOVE the next chapter!**

**And please remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Shocks and Aww's

**So I know you guys are going to love this chapter. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time! And a BIG thank you to all of you had reviewed! Chapter five had the most reviews so far.**

**I have finally completed the outline for this story, so essentially it is done. I just have to type it out in a story format. I'm looking at six more chapters until the end, maybe a bonus chapter if I feel up to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Atemu stumbled down the hall, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His night was plagued with nightmares of Yugi. Some of Vivian harming the small Prince, or of Atemu reveling his feeling for the smaller Prince and Yugi rejecting him. Each time he awoke and had a hard time falling back to sleep.

"Good morning my son!" Atemu was startled out of his sleepy state by his father. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Moring Father. Yeah, didn't sleep much. I have a lot on my mind." He stumbled through his sentences. Lack of sleep did not make Atemu the most graceful with his words. His father nodded, and the two men entered the dining hall. Upon entering Atemu saw Yugi sitting close to his brother. He had a straight look on his face, but looking at his eyes he could tell his young love had been crying. Atemu wanted to rush over to the boy and wrap his arms around him, but he knew he could not without raising some suspicion. That and he still wasn't sure what made Yugi cross with him the day before. The tan Prince took seat next to his father at the table, which from where he sat he was sitting across from Yugi.

Yugi, who had sat silently when Atemu and his father walked into the room, looked up to see Atemu looking at him from across the table. Their eyes, and quickly looked away from each other when realizing the other was looking. Atemu rose from his seat walked over to Yugi, and kneeled down closely to him.

"Yugi I need to know what's wrong. Can we talk in private?" he whispered to the other Prince. Yugi shook his head in refusal. "Please? It's important we talk."

"Alright." Yugi whispered shortly. The taller stood and motioned for Yugi to fallow. They were about to leave when Vivian entered the room with a smile plastered on her face.

"Everyone I have wonderful news!" she said in her cheeriest tone. All looked up to her as she made her way over to Atemu's side, pushing Yugi out of the way slightly. "I am with child! And Atemu is the father!"

There was congratulations that was as far as Atemu knew. When he heard the words leave Vivian's lips he was shocked. How? He had never even set a finger on the bitch, let alone sleep with her. He looked to his father who looked pleased and yet suspicious at the same time.

"I…" Atemu started to say something in protest. But he was interrupted by Vivian.

"Our love made this child! Isn't it wonderful?" Vivian continued to say weird cheesy things about love and babies. Her father eyed her; something was not right but he thought to leave it for now. As Vivian went on about how much she and Atemu loved one other, Yugi felt his heart breaking. With tears building up in his eyes, he swiftly left the room. But not without Atemu noticing.

He managed to sneak away from the crowd of people giving their blessing to "his child". And after looking around for several moments, he found Yugi sitting on the beach where they first met. He called to him, but his words did not seem to make it to Yugi. Atemu rushed over to the smaller, still wishing to talk to him and explain that he is not the father of Vivian's child. As he got closer he could crying from Yugi; he was hunched over and his body shook from his sobs. Atemu placed a hand on Yugi's back, which made him jump and turn to see who was touching him. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were puffy and red. Atemu went to wipe the tears with his hands, but Yugi quickly pushed them away.

"Yugi please tell me what's wrong." Atemu asked. Yugi refused to look at him, keeping his mouth shut. The Japanese Prince feared if he said anything, he may accidently tell Atemu his feeling for him. He just couldn't tell him! It would only complicate things further.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Vivian?" Yugi asked, staring at the ground as to not look into Atemu's eyes and give him away.

"I'm here to talk to you Yugi. We were fine up till a couple of days ago! Are you anger with me? Because if you are tell me! What have I done?" Atemu pleaded. Yugi shook his head, still looking at the ground.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I-I just…Please leave me alone. Why don't you go be with Vivian? She is carrying your child and I…"Yugi said, but was cut short by Atemu.

"Oh to hell with Vivian! That's not even my child she's carrying! I never slept with your sister; I've never even kissed her!" Atemu said angrily. He did not mean to yell at him, but everything was starting to get to him. Yugi on the other hand, was not beginning to feel anger. He knew what he saw the other night, Atemu and Vivian were kissing. And the one thing Yugi hated was being lied to!

"Never even kissed her? Don't lie to me! I saw you two outside her door the other night! You looked like you were trying to suck each other's faces off!" Atemu had never seen Yugi so angry. He now looked the tan Prince in the eyes.

"The other night? She kissed me!" Atemu stated.

"Yeah right. Now leave me alone; go back to her since the two of you are in so much _love!_" Yugi snapped. He turned to walk away from Atemu.

"I don't love Ra damn it! I love you!" Atemu blurted out. Yugi froze, Atemu froze. Did he just say that? The taller looked to the ground like Yugi was doing before. "Yugi, I-I'm sorry. I do feel that way about you. But if you don't I understand."

Atemu went to return to the palace; his heart feeling heavier than before. Yugi turned back to taller, grabbed his arm, and forced him to face him. Atemu was confused by Yugi's actions, but did not have time to wonder why Yugi did this. Yugi looked into Atemu's eyes for only a second before he crushed his lips against the others. At first Atemu shocked, soon he melted into the kiss. Yugi's lips were soft, like two flower petals. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's small frame and held him close. The need for air stopped the kiss. They broke away smiling at each other.

"I love you two Atemu. I only realized a couple days ago, and I was so afraid you would reject me." Yugi smiled and was about to continue to ramble on when a smiling Atemu stopped him with another kiss. Atemu's kisses were so gentle, and he felt safe and warm in his embrace. For the first time is a long time both Yugi and Atemu felt truly happy. But unbeknownst to them Vivian was watching the whole scene from afar. She sneered at the happy couple and turned back to the palace. Moments later Atemu and Yugi, hand in hand, also returned to the palace. Once they got back they were told by a servant that their father required their attendance.

The two Kings sat side by side in the Japanese throne room. They had called their children and the Egyptian Priests to a meeting to discuss something. Emperor Sugoroku felt that now was the time to warn his Egyptian friend about his daughter; before everyone showed up.

"My friend there is something I've been wishing to talk to you about." Sugoroku said to Aknamkanon. "It's Vivian; she has a reputation for scheming to get what she wants. And this pregnancy, I am not so sure."

"I understand what you mean. Atemu seemed a little too shocked when he heard the news. And besides, I know my son and he wouldn't just bed someone if he wasn't truly in love." Aknamkanon replied.

"Hmm." Just then everyone that had been summoned entered the throne room. Katsuya was first and sat nearest to his father. Then walked in were the Egyptian Priests who bowed to both Kings and then took seat near their Pharaoh. Vivian sauntered in, with several of her ladies following close behind. She had changed her kimono from the one she had worn that morning to one made of more lavish cloth and hugged her frame perfectly. Lastly Atemu and Yugi arrived, no longer holding hands. Pharaoh stood before them all.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to make an announcement. In a few days' time we will be returning home for Egypt. Emperor Sugoroku will be accompanying us, as well as his daughter Vivian and his son Yugi." Aknamkanon said. Vivian's eyes widened upon hear that her brother was to come alone. After what she saw on the beach, the spoilt Princess formulated the plan to seduce Atemu once they left for Egypt. Then he would be away from his precious Yugi, and up for taking. But now that he was going alone, she now had to think of something else.

"Father! Why is he going?" Vivian demanded to know, but she was ignored.

"And in my absence, Katsuya will look over Japan." Sugoroku said. More was said about the plans for their departure to Egypt. After that, they were all dismissed and they all soon filed out of the throne room. All except Atemu, who wished to have a word with his father.

"You go on ahead. I need to have a word with my Father." Atemu said to Yugi. He looked into Atemu's eyes for a moment, and knew what it was what he wanted to talk about. Yugi nodded and left the room. Atemu and his father were the last in the room; he stopped him before he left. "Father, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you as well." He responded in a serious tone, as he sat and motioned to Atemu to do the same. Atemu gulped, worried about what his father wish to discuss. "Now my son, what is it that is troubling you?"

"It's several things really. First, I'm not the Father of Vivian's baby. She kissed me once, but that was it." Atemu said.

"I figured as much." Atemu looked surprised. "Atemu I know you; you wouldn't just sleep with someone like that, not unless you really loved them. And by the way you act around her; you do not live Princess Vivian."

"But Father if you know that I cannot be the Father, why do I still have to go through with this marriage?" he asked. Pharaoh sighed.

"It's council, both ours and the Japanese. They want the union between you and Vivian and they're very stubborn, as you know. They'll want proof that you are not the father, but the wedding is soon." Aknamkanon explained. Atemu understood full; council would not let up on the wedding or the unborn child's parentage until it happened. "Now, what was the other thing you wished to discuss?"

"Uhh…yeah. You see there's this person, their sweet and kind. And well, I'm in love with this person and they love me. But with this union between Vivian and me, I'm not sure what to do." He said rather hurriedly.

"Atemu, my son, all I want is your happiness. Please tell me who it is. Maybe there is something I could do?" the old Pharaoh asked, trying to calm Atemu.

"It's…" he hesitated for a moment. " It's Yugi."

Pharaoh sat back for a moment and sighed. He took in what his son just said. The elder man meant what he said when he told Atemu he only wanted his happiness, but that did not ring true for others. He sighed once again.

"Son; If I could I would let you be with Yugi I would. But you are Egypt's crown Prince and are to be Pharaoh when I am gone. And an heir needs to be produced; something which cannot be done between you and Yugi." He explained.

"But Father, there isn't any laws saying that I have to be married to the mother of my heir. Couldn't I marry Yugi instead of Vivian and find a mother later? I now Yugi would understand!" Atemu looked to his father with hopeful eyes. This was met with an expression of uncertainty, and Atemu already knew the answer. Aknamkanon knew as well and promptly dismissed him leaving the old Pharaoh to his thoughts about the whole mess.

**I have finally completed this chapter! I'm not sure when chapter seven will be out since I'll be gone on vacation for three weeks. Though I will have my laptop with me, but it all depends on if I get a chance to write. **

**Also this is the second longest chapter!**

**Next chapter: Vivian is approached, People talk, and ships are sailed.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Confrontation

**So here we are chapter seven. Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions. This actually used to be two separate chapters, but I found that chapter seven was boring and short. And that I could easily put chapters seven and eight together.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed this story. They all mean a lot to me, thanks guys. And thanks to my Beta TheIrritableNerd for all their hard work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Vivian sat alone in her chambers with a look of distaste and anger on her face. The news of her younger brother coming alone on the journey to Egypt put a flaw in her plan. She had planned to try to seduce Atemu once they were away from Japan, but more so away from Yugi. Yugi was a distraction from Vivian's beauty, or that was what Vivian thought.

_"How could he actually feel anything for him? My beauty is far more superior to anything Yugi could offer!"_Vivian continued to pout. _"But I have to be careful now, if anyone were to find out that Atemu isn't the father…well then I can kiss my being Queen Goodbye."_

The spoilt Princess sat on her soft plush bed scheming. She came up with the new plan to again try to seduce Atemu but have Yugi witness this. He would be heartbroken and leave Atemu alone. And then he would be up for the taking for Vivian. Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door, a man entered. It was the captain of the guard with a plain look on his face.

"Vivian, I came as soon as I could! Is it true? You are with child?" he asked. Vivian opened her mouth to protest this, but was interrupted. "Oh this is wonderful news! I know I am the father, not that Prince. Don't worry, my love! I will talk to your father at once, and we shall be wed! Then you won't have to marry someone you do not love!"

"Hold on! Who says you could enter my chambers without permission, Honda? And furthermore, what makes you think you are the father? Whether you are the father or not I _will_ marry Prince Atemu! And be Egypt's Queen!" she yelled. Honda was taken aback by Vivian's words. She then stood up and walked over to him, with a smirk growing on her face.

"Besides Honda, when were we ever in love? Hmm? You were just a toy to play with until someone better came along."

He left without saying a word. Trying to keep a straight face, but it proved hard for the young captain. Honda really did truly love Vivian with all his heart; when he was with her she was sweet. Never cruel like Prince Katsuya, his best friend, said. But now he had seen her true colours, and he knew he should have heeded the warnings from his friends. Betrayed, Honda vowed to get back at the pampered Princess somehow.

Atemu and Yugi sat under a blossoming tree in the palace gardens, while the taller held Yugi in his arms embrace. The Egyptian Prince told his small love about his talk with his father. About if somehow they were ever to marry, there would be the problem with producing an heir.

"Yugi, we could marry, but you and I both know that neither of us can bear children." Atemu said with a slight nervous tone in his voice, while Yugi looked into his eyes with complete trust.

"One day I would have to choose a woman to be the mother to the heir and … I would have to bed her until she becomes pregnant."

Atemu finished that sentence with a small fragment of disgust; never would he think of bedding someone he did not love let alone being made to be unfaithful to his love. Yugi cuddled up closer to him; sadness was in his eyes.

"I understand. You have a duty to your kingdom, and if you have to …" Yugi paused a moment.

"Bed another in order for us to be together then so be it. But this woman, she wouldn't have any real power, would she? I mean she'd be the heir's mother."

"No. Once she has served her purpose, she would be sent away." Atemu responded quickly to calm any fears Yugi might have.

"But isn't that a bit cruel, forcing a mother and child away from each other?" Yugi asked. Atemu sighed in agreement; holding Yugi tighter.

"Yes it is. But it's for a good reason. You wouldn't believe what some people will go through just to gain even a small amount of power. Once there was this man who thought he could disguise himself as a woman and try to seduce my Father. He walked into the hall during the summer festival party, and it was so obvious it was a man. He didn't even to bother shaving close enough to rid himself of his beard!" Both Atemu and Yugi laughed so hard that the taller of the two fell over taking Yugi with him. Imagining a dirty, bearded, man in a harem outfit. Atemu landed on his back with Yugi on his chest; they leaned in for a kiss. At first it was light, but soon it became more heated. Boldly, Atemu ran his tongue along Yugi's soft lips. He gave him entrance into his mouth, where he explored Yugi's mouth wanting to taste all of his sweetness. The smaller moaned, and all too soon the need for air took over. They parted gasping for breath, and both smiled looking each other deep in the eyes.

Several days later it was time for the Egyptian royals to return to their home, and for the Japanese royals to go with them. Sugoroku gave his son Katsuya some last minute tips for running the country while he was away.

"Father, relax. I got this, OK? I promise that when you return Japan will still be standing kind of." Katsuya joked. His father, on the other hand, did not find it too funny and only responded with a glare. Katsuya smiled sheepishly, backing away to go say goodbye to his younger brother.

"Well, Yug', see you later! And don't let Atemu be too rough with you!"

Yugi blushed knowing what his brother meant by 'rough'. His taller love smiled and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make sure I leave little Yugi in one piece." Atemu said, teasing Yugi right along with his brother. As Atemu and Katsuya laughed, Yugi made his way onto the ship. Soon he was followed by Atemu who wrapped his arms around Yugi once again.

"Now I don't know if I want you hugging me." Yugi said, clearly pretending to be angry as he took a step away from Atemu. His arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Little one, you know we were only teasing." Atemu smiled and hugged him from behind. Yugi smiled as well. He turned and took Atemu's hand, as they went into the ship to find where their bed chambers were. On their way there, Yugi spotted Honda.

"Hey, Honda. Are you coming along with us?" Yugi asked. Honda smiled and nodded. "But I thought you were going to stay with my brother."

"No, I'm here to guard your father. Besides, your brother and his big mouth will be fine without me." Honda said laughingly. Once Yugi and Atemu left, Honda heard someone call his name.

"Honda! What do you think you are doing here?" It was Vivian, who was pissed that one of her former lovers was on the same ship as her soon to be husband. "I demand you leave this ship this instant!"

"Alas, my dear Princess, I cannot. I'm under the orders of your father, the Emperor, to be here. So if you have a problem, why don't you take it up with him?" Honda replied. He walked away with a cool demeanour, leaving Vivian to stew in her anger. She pouted and walked to her bed chambers. Once everyone was aboard, and all the supplies and belongings had been put on the ship, they set sail for the golden kingdom of Egypt.

The open ocean glimmered in the bright sunlight. Salty sea air rushed through Yugi's spiked multi coloured hair, while the sun's rays danced across his smooth pale skin. He took in a deep breath of ocean air and smiled. The teen had never been out on the open sea before now. Yugi was at peace for the first time; out in the world with the person he loved. He was startled slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. Yugi turned his head to see Atemu's smiling face. Both leaned in to share a kiss; it was not passionate but it was filled with love.

"Enjoying the scenery, love?" Atemu asked once they parted from the kiss. Yugi simply smiled and went in for another kiss. Once they parted again, Atemu responded. "I'll take that as a yes."

Yugi turned his body to face Atemu and wrapped his arms around the taller tanned Prince. They were in happy bliss that felt could never end. But what the two Princes did not know was that they were being watched. Vivian sent burning glares at them from her spot around the corner of the captain's cabin. This had gone on long enough for the woman; Vivian wanted this to stop this instant! She did not want to wait for a convenient time to put her plan to seduce Atemu into action, because it would take too long. She would take this up with her father! And he would put a stop to this at once, maybe even punish her brother. That's if 'someone' told her father that Yugi lied and seduced Atemu. Vivian reached her father's bedroom door, stopping a moment to summon up some tears, and gently knocked on the door.

"Enter!" said the Emperor from within. She entered sniffling, wiping fake tears from her smooth cheek. "Vivian, what on earth is the matter?"

"Oh Father! It's terrible, just terrible!" She stopped to sniffle once again as Sugoroku guided her to sit down. "I saw my Atemu and Yugi together, kissing! He seduced him; that brother of mine seduced my beloved!"

Sugoroku sighed. He already knew of the boys' relationship, so this was not new. He also did not trust Vivian, not after talking to Yugi.

"Vivian, I know. And I'm not about to do anything about it at the moment." Vivian was shocked, and was about to protest but was stopped. "I know your tricks, so don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. Leave now."

"B-but Father! You…"

"_Leave_!"

She left defeated, but she was not going to give up that easily! There was still Atemu's father, who was unaccustomed to her trickery. Putting on the same show from before, she knocked on his chamber door and was bid entry, telling him the same story from before.

"Don't worry, I will have a talk with him." said Pharaoh. Vivian walked out smiling, a smile that soon turned evil once she was out of the elder man's sight. Aknamkanon sat down at his desk. He felt that the Princesses feelings seemed genuine, and that Atemu's relationship with Yugi was hurting her. Yes, he would talk to his son.

Meanwhile Yugi and Atemu were on the ship's dock, alone. Atemu sat with one arm around his small love, who had his head on his shoulder.

_"I don't think that I ever thought I'd be here."_Yugi thought to himself. He looked up to Atemu's face. _"I'm so lucky to have someone like Atemu. He's just wonderful! But I guess not all good things last forever. Once Atemu is married to Vivian, we'll probably never see each other again."_

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Atemu's voice startled Yugi out of his thoughts. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm just sad. When we get to Egypt, you will marry Vivian and I will go back to Japan. And then who knows if we will ever see each other again." Yugi said, tears starting to run down his face. He was held close by Atemu.

"Yugi, I love you, and I won't let anyone stop me from being with you. We will find a way, I promise." Atemu wiped tears from Yugi's face and leaned in for a kiss. Yugi kissed him back, lips gracefully brushing across each other. The kiss was soon heated, tongues clashing with passion and love. Atemu ran his hands along Yugi's clothed body, while Yugi ran his hands through Atemu's silky hair.

"Excuse me, but would you two get a room? You are not the only ones here." Seto said, interrupting their kiss. They parted, Atemu glaring at his cousin, Yugi red in the face. The Egyptian Prince stood to argue with Seto, saying that he technically could not tell him what to do. He then grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him away inside the ship, and then into his bed chambers. Yugi sat on Atemu's bed while he watched his love rant and rave about Seto.

"Who does he think he is? Just because he's third in line for the throne doesn't give him the authority to tell me what to do!" he continued to ramble on, while Yugi watched in amusement. His giggle brought Atemu back to reality. He looked to his bed and saw his little love sitting there; it gave him 'ideas'. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He walked over to the bed, leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Atemu gently pushed Yugi onto the bed, lips still locked. And soon it was like before, passionate yet filled with love. Just as things began heat up even more, there was a sharp knock at the door. Atemu sat up and cursed, for yet again someone was interrupting his Yugi time! He got up from the bed and stomped over to the door where upon opening he found his father.

"Oh, hello, Father." Atemu greeted the elder. Yugi had since sat up from the bed and was now trying to straighten out his clothes with a red face. Atemu looked behind his father to see Vivian standing there with tears streaming down her face. But looking deep into her eyes, Atemu could see right through her. Aknamkanon walked straight into the room, a stern look was on his face.

"Atemu, we need to talk. Yugi, would you please give my son and I a moment alone?" Yugi nodded and promptly left. Once the door was closed behind him, the Egyptian king looked to his son. "Sit, please."

"Yes Father."

"My son," He paused for a moment. "I know you love Yugi very much. But the time to take your responsibilities is now. You will call this off with Yugi, and marry Vivian. "

"What! No Father, I cannot marry her! I love Yugi, not her!" Atemu protested in anger.

"Atemu! You have responsibilities to Egypt! An heir must be produced, and Vivian shall be your Queen." He said harshly. He then took a breath in to calm himself. "And you never know, one day you will learn to love her. She seems to love you."

"She lies! I know her type, Father, she's like all the others before! She just wants the crown!" Atemu was even more angered. "Why can't I choose a surrogate and marry Yugi like I said before?"

"You _will_ marry Vivian." The Pharaoh said sternly. With that he swiftly left the room, leaving his son, sad and filled with hopelessness.

Meanwhile with Yugi, he was currently following his sister. It was now or never. He was going to confront the devilish woman! Yugi had been so happy with Atemu that he had forgotten to warn him about Vivian's intentions. But now, Yugi figured he could nip this all in the butt by confronting her for the first time in his life!

"Vivian!" Yugi called her out just as they were both in front of her chamber door. She looked to him with malice on her face. "I know what you are going to do if you marry Atemu. I heard you bragging about it to your hags!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Vivian said in her best innocent imitation.

"Seduce him. Take his throne. Rule Egypt and steal their riches! I heard you that day; I could hear you from outside your door."

"Is that so?" she once said sweetly. But the sweetness soon disappeared from her face and was replaced with evil. "You know, little Yugi, it isn't _nice_ to eavesdrop on a lady! But you are right; I _am_ going to take the Egyptian throne. And once I do, I'm going to have your precious Atemu _killed_! I'll make it look like an accident, too."

"What?" Yugi was shocked, but then realized a flaw in her plan. "You have just one problem with that."

"And what is that, you scrawny little runt."

"That child you are carrying. Once it is born, people are bound to notice that it isn't Atemu's. And if I know right, adultery is punishable by death in Egypt." Yugi said, thinking that would shut her mouth. But the spoilt devil woman laughed.

"Stupid Yugi, there is no child! This was just… what do you call it? Insurance, so that the marriage would go through as planned. All I need to do is claim I had a miscarriage, and no one would be the wiser." She leaned down next to Yugi; her face was close. "So what are you going to do? Run and hide behind Katsuya like you always do? But that's right! He's not here. And going to Atemu is no good either. I've already had a little chat with the Pharaoh."

"I'll go to _our_ Father. You know he doesn't try you. And he'll tell Pharaoh about your scheme." Yugi said smartly and went to walk away.

"Like hell you will!" Vivian yelled like a child being denied candy. She scratched Yugi on the face with her long manicured nails. Four scratches were left on Yugi's delicate pale cheek, thin lines of blood ran down from them. Yugi stumbled back into Vivian's room, where she then pushed Yugi into a wardrobe. She then reached for a nearby vase and smashed it over it his head, knocking Yugi out. Vivian closed the doors, concealing her unconscious younger brother. She'd decide what to do with him later.

**Longest chapter yet! Poor Atemu always getting cock blocked. Lol, that and the whole father making marry the terrible woman.**

**Well that my lovelies is chapter seven, or as I like to call it "The chapter previously known as eight" Because chapter eight was longer than seven really.**

**And as always, Please remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Revealing Her Lies

**And welcome to chapter eight! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Also good news! I was accepted into collage!**

**Currently I'm working on a rewrite of chapters 10-11. No they have not been written yet, but I was going over my notes and found that I didn't quite like how the story ends off. So it may end up longer than originally planned.**

**ALSO! I will now respond to any question you may have referring to this story! I haven't up till this point, but are going to start up so ask away. I won't however give away spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Where could he be?" Prince Atemu said under his breath as he searched for his younger lover. Once his father had left Atemu got to pondering. He knew that he had an obligation to his country and its people, but Atemu's feelings for Yugi were much stronger. At the moment, Atemu was seriously thinking about abdicating the throne and passing it on to his cousin Seto. Then he and Yugi could be together. He continued to search in vein.

Luckily, or unluckily - whatever you think of it - he stumbled upon Vivian. She was casually strolling down the hall, wearing a brightly patterned kimono that was not done up properly, as the top revealed a slight amount of cleavage. Atemu caught her sight, and she began to walk towards him, slowly. Her walk had a little wiggle to it, making her hips sway seductively. After she had knocked Yugi out and stashed him in her wardrobe, she came up with a wonderfully evil plan. Atemu, seeing as he had no choice to, decided to ask Vivian if she had seen Yugi.

"Vivian, I've been looking for Yugi. Have you seen him?" he asked. Vivian stopped in front of him, holding a finger to her lips as to make a gesture that she was thinking.

"Hmm. Have I seen Yugi? Why yes I have; but first wanted to talk to you. This whole thing has become such a mess. Could we, talk in my chambers? I promise then I'll tell you where Yugi is." She said in a tone that made Atemu suspicious. Against his better judgment, he accepted - but only to find Yugi. She led him to her chambers which were not far from where they were a moment before. The room was lavishly decorated with many silk tapestries and fine wooded furniture that included an intricately carved table and a wardrobe. "Please, won't you have a seat?"

"No. I don't plan on being here for very long." Atemu said with slight disgust. Vivian just smiled as she walked over to her vanity that was next to the wardrobe. As she pretended to quickly examine her makeup, she discretely glanced into the partially open door of the wardrobe, to see Yugi begin to awaken.

"Oh Atemu, this whole thing… We've hardly spent time together and yet I feel so close to you." Vivian said with fake sincerity. She walked back over to Atemu, again slowly swaying her hips as she did so. Vivian knew they were in perfect view of Yugi, who was just coming back to consciousness.

"I doubt that." Atemu scoffed.

"It's true! I think we could be so good together, if we had some time alone." Vivian said, leaning in closer and closer. Atemu took a step back, but was stopped by Vivian's arms as they threw themselves around his shoulders. He should have seen this coming! She had done it once before, but this time her arms were locked. She passionately kissed Atemu on the lips, using all her best kissing techniques to try and entice the tanned Prince. Atemu tried to get away from her but she had some kind of kung-fu grip. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he knew better than to open his mouth. Not unless he wanted to have her tongue crammed into his mouth. Atemu struggled, having a difficult time breathing. Soon he would have to open his mouth for air. His shoulders began to hurt, making it hard to try and push Vivian away. The way she was kissing him didn't allow Atemu to breathe through his nose easily. The need for air soon out weighted Atemu wants of keep her out of his mouth. His gasp for oxygen was short lived as her tongue entered. Vivian moaned form the taste of Atemu's mouth; she figured now he would give in.

_"Oh ow, my head…where am I?"_ Yugi woke inside this small prison of the past hour. He looked around carefully and saw a lot of darkness. He also felt a lot of fine silks surrounding him. As he slowly opened his eyes more he saw a fine line of light; once adjusted to the light Yugi saw that it was coming from two slightly open doors. Yugi then remembered he was in his sisters' room, where the last thing he remembered was confronting Vivian and then her holding a vase above his head. From outside Yugi heard a small struggle; he wondered if Vivian had forgotten about him and brought a visitor to her chambers. The small teen leaned forwards as to see better and gasped at what he saw. Now Yugi was angry, she had already done this before! And from the looks of it, she wasn't letting Atemu have any air. Yugi pushed the doors open and stormed out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Yugi yelled. Vivian pulled away from Atemu with a vicious smile, though her arms were still around him. Atemu's head quickly turned to Yugi; not knowing that he had been there the entire time. He worried that Yugi might misinterpret what he had just seen, like before. Atemu now pushed Vivian off him and ran to Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm sorry! It wasn't what it looked like, it was all her like the last time!" Atemu quickly explained. Yugi looked Atemu in the eyes before he did something that shocked both Atemu and Vivian. The smaller Prince kissed Atemu on the lips, throwing his arms around his neck. It was not gentle, but it was not rough and forceful like the kiss Atemu had experienced earlier. This was a kiss Atemu thoroughly enjoyed. He wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, and kissed him back. Meanwhile Vivian stood there, steaming. She had planned for Yugi to witness her and Atemu kissing so he would think Atemu was being unfaithful.

"I know." Yugi said once they parted. He kissed him once again. "But there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, love?" Atemu asked. The two were now ignoring the pissed off Princess on the other side of the room. "Wait, why were you in that closet?"

"She pushed me in there, after she knocked me out. But Atemu I've been meaning to tell you this from the start, but with everything happening I just forgot." Yugi said. "Before you arrived in Japan, I overheard Vivian saying that once she married you she would use you to take power."

"I suspected as much. She's not the first to try that little scheme." Atemu said, giving Yugi a small hug. Yugi continued.

"But before she knocked me out she told me what she's really going to do. She-" Yugi pointed to Vivian

"-is faking the pregnancy, as insurance to secure the marriage. Once you're married she was going to fake a miscarriage!"

"That's a lie!" Vivian screeched, stomping one foot on the ground.

"Shut up, you!" Atemu shouted in response. "Yugi, this is serious, we must tell our Fathers at once."

"There's more. She told me that originally she was going to seduce you to gain power over the throne, but now she planned to have you assassinated!" Yugi finished revealing all of Vivian's secrets. Atemu took Yugi by the hand and headed towards the door, but not before stopping in front of Vivian.

"You make me sick, you know that? You're nothing more than a spoilt little girl, who thinks of nothing but herself. And you know what? His time you're not getting your way! Yugi, we're going to our fathers." Atemu and Yugi stated to leave the room.

"Y-you think that will work! HA! I already tricked your father once! What makes you think he'll believe you? Huh?" Vivian's words went unheard by the two Princes. They left her to sit there and yell, knowing her plans were crumbling at her feet.

Atemu and Yugi approached the Japanese king's chamber door. The taller of the two rapped on the wooden entrance; they were quickly called to enter. Once inside Atemu noticed that his father was also there.

"Yugi, Prince Atemu is there something we could do for you?" Sugoroku asked the two boys, gesturing them to take a seat. They did as they were directed and Atemu started to speak.

"Yugi and I have something important to discuss with both of you." He stated, getting the full attention of both Kings. "Tonight Vivian attacked Yugi and then tried to seduce me."

"Attacked? What on earth are you talking about?" Sugoroku asked worriedly. He knew his daughter was conniving but never would she physically harm someone. He was concerned about what was just said; meanwhile Aknamkanon carefully eyed his son. The Pharaoh wondered if this was true; being that Atemu was not very happy after their little talk. Maybe he was trying to pull something?

"Atemu, what is this about?" he asked his son sternly. Atemu looked his father in the eyes.

"After you asked Yugi to leave, he went to talk to Vivian. She then smashed a vase over his head and stuffed him into her wardrobe! I went looking for him later, I looked everywhere. She saw me and said she knew where he was, but refused to tell me until we talked in her chambers. Next thing I knew, she was force-kissing me! If you don't believe me then look at the bruises on my shoulders." Atemu explained.

"I know you don't want to marry her, but it isn't right to make up lies about people, Atemu! If this were true, how is Yugi here and not still there?" Aknamkanon was not pleased with his son. Lies were unbecoming of a future Pharaoh. He thought he had taught him better than this.

"It's true!" Yugi finally said. "I woke up in there and the doors where slightly open. When I looked out, she was kissing Atemu. Her arms were gripping at his shoulders so hard I thought she would break his bones! I interrupted her and me and Atemu left."

"Now this is enough! It's bad enough that you lied, Atemu, but now you're getting Yugi to cover for you?" The angry Pharaoh yelled and was about to say more but was interrupted.

"Wait!" All three turned to Sugoroku, who had been sitting there silently. Listening to every word said and assessing what to say next. He was a quiet man who thought before he spoke,.unlike his Egyptian counterpart; but although he was sometimes quite out-spoken he was a good ruler. The room was quiet as Sugoroku continued.

"My friend, they are not lying. I know my children, Yugi would never lie about something as serious as this. And Vivian … she has been known to become, what's the word – irrational - when it comes to getting things her way." He said. "I was certain that she wouldn't try to do something like this with Atemu."

"So, this is true?" Aknamkanon asked Atemu, he nodded. "I am sorry, to both of you. But one thing I would like to know. Yugi, what was so important to discuss with your sister to follow her into her chambers?"

"Before you all had come to our home, I overheard Vivian talking. She said that she was going to seduce Atemu and take his throne. She wanted to use Egypt's riches and power for herself." Yugi explained. He continued to say that he was going to tell Atemu but many problems came up. He also told them of the fake pregnancy, and her plans to get out of it. "But what was worse was when I confronted her, she told me of her full plan. She told me that once Atemu is Pharaoh, she would have him assassinated and take power."

Tears began to form in his eyes from both the thought of his love being killed and the stress from the day's events. Atemu wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, holding him close. The two kings discussed what was just told to them and both decided to call Vivian in. It was agreed that it was only fair to get her side of the story. Sugoroku called a servant to retrieve Vivian for him. Soon after a knock came to the door, Vivian stepped in, wearing the same Kimono from before, but her make-up had been refreshed. The Princess was all smiles as she walked in, thinking she was called to talk about wedding plans. For it she wanted the most beautiful and exotic flowers for decorations, as well as gold, of course. Her smile faded when her eyes fell upon Yugi, who was currently in the arms of her fiancé. Sugoroku told her to sit. At once, Vivian was told of the accusations against her. To which she responded poorly to.

"They are lying! Yugi seduced him, not me! He is jealous and wanted to take Atemu from me!" Vivian shouted furiously. Another knock came from the door, disturbing her screeches. The Emperor called for them to come in. Honda entered with a stoic look on his face, and bowed to the room full of royals.

"I am very sorry in disrupt you majesty, but I could hear from outside and have some information that could be of importance to you." Honda said. He told them of how he had overheard the conversation between the siblings, confirming Yugi's side of the story and Vivian's plans. Both kings thanked Honda and gave him permission to leave. As he left he looked to Yugi and smiled. Yugi smiled back and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded and left, hoping this would help not only Yugi but his own revenge against Vivian for breaking his heart so coldly. Honda sauntered down the hall smiling.

Meanwhile, back inside the Emperor's chambers, all was not so good for Vivian.

"Well, Vivian. The evidence is stacked up against you. What do you have to say for yourself?" her father asked. Vivian looked around the room, a mixture of anger and nervousness in her eyes.

"_Lies!_ Lies, lies, lies!" Vivian jumped to her feet, stomping one foot on the ground like before. "They're all conspiring against me!"

She then ran out of the room, most likely to her room. The four men left behind could hear her screaming cries all the way down the hall. Sugoroku sighed and shook his head, disappointed in his daughters' actions. Aknamkanon, on the other hand, had been taken aback by the Princesses outburst. He now saw how manipulative and pampered she was.

"Well… I think we have quite a bit to discuss, don't we," Pharaoh said looking to his Japanese friend who nodded. "Yes, thank you boys. You may leave now."

They stood and walked out, hand in hand. Once again the room grew silent as the two kings took in everything, trying to think of a solution for this problem. It was in both of their minds that the engagement between Atemu and Vivian was now a no-go. And this was confirmed once they began to converse.

"But what do we do? The people of both our countries expect a marriage. And I do believe I just ran out of daughters." said Sugoroku. It was then Pharaoh said with a smirk, reminiscent to that of his sons.

"Actually, I think I may have a solution that would work out very well."

Atemu and Yugi reached Atemu's bed chambers. After what had happened during the latter part of the day, Atemu was not about to let Yugi far out of his sight. Yugi flopped himself down on the large cushy bed as soon as they had entered. Atemu smiled at his younger love, hearing him let out a happy sigh. Contently, he walked over and sat next to the completely relaxed Yugi. He sat up and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder, grabbing his hand at the same time.

"I hope all this crap is over." Yugi said sleepily. "I'm tired and my head hurts."

"I hope so too, little one. And I'm sorry your head hurts." Atemu said, kissing Yugi on top of his head. He then continued to kiss him on the forehead, tip of his nose, and then square on the lips. He pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes. Yugi did the same before leaning in for another kiss. It deepened but all too soon the need for air was called for. Atemu smiled. "Did that kiss make it better?"

"Yes, very much." Yugi said with a smile. Giving Atemu a small peck on the lips and then laughing a little. They both got ready for bed; Atemu gave Yugi something to sleep in since his sleeping clothes were back in his room. Atemu crawled into bed first, Yugi followed him shortly after. He snuggled up to Atemu's muscular chest and wrapped his arms around him. He was kissed by Atemu again as the taller held him closer.

"You wanna know something?" Yugi asked, voice muffled from cuddling up to Atemu.

"What's that?" Atemu replied.

"You make a good pillow." He said. Atemu laughed warmly and held Yugi even closer.

"Yugi, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Atemu." And with that they both fell into a pleasant sleep, for all seemed right in the world. For now.

**Princess Vivian Action Figure! Now with kung-fu grip!**

**Finally done this chapter! Seriously, I love this chapter. But it just seemed to take forever to write! Things are starting to heat up, but that's what happened when it's the climax of the story.**

**Cute ending, with an ominous note?**

**Please remember to****REVIEW****!**


	8. Aww's and Shocks

**The next chapter is here! Hopefully everyone like the chapter 1 and 2****rewrite****, if you haven't read it yet please do. It doesn't change anything, it just give a tiny but more info and combines chapters one and two.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, and remember if you have question don't be afraid to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

After months of travel, the boats landed on Egyptian soil. Ever since the encounter with Vivian, things on the ship felt tense. Vivian had been placed in her room with a guard posted outside; to make sure she did not try anymore "funny business" as her father put it. Yugi felt uneasy and yet calm at the same time. His sisters' plans had been put out in the open, cancelling the engagement between his sister and Atemu. This made Yugi happy knowing Atemu would not have to be stuck with Vivian, but now what? Would Pharaoh now try to arrange another marriage with some other Princess? Yugi feared what would come next, but decided to wait and see before worrying himself sick. As for the two kings, they had kept silent about their next move.

Gangplanks joined the sides of the boats as servants began to unload. Atemu stretched and took a deep breath in, happy to be home. Egypt, the land of gold, and rolling mountains of sand. When the sun light hit these mountains just right, they glimmered like a thousand specks of gold had been dusted over the land. From the magnificent royal palace to the monumental pyramids which housed Pharaohs of the past, Egypt was a remarkable land, and Atemu was happy to call it his home. He could not wait to show Yugi around his home, and all the wonderful things the golden country had to offer. He looked to Yugi who stared in awe at the land before him. Taking his hand, Atemu led Yugi down off the ship and up to the palace. Behind them, they could hear Vivian whining once again as she was led off the ship by Honda and one other guard.

"Ugh, it's so hot here! How can anyone stand this?! The humidity is ruining my hair!" Vivian bitched. She had ruined the perfectly peaceful home coming Atemu had wanted. The magical feeling made by the sounds of the city, the mesmerizing golden building was impaired by her constant complaints. Angrily, Atemu turned around to look at her.

"Would you shut up! Nobody gives a damn about your hair!" Atemu barked, turning back around and continuing to walk Yugi up to the palace. Yugi giggled at what Atemu had said, receiving a smile and a kiss on the cheek from the taller. Atemu first showed Yugi to his chambers where all his belongings were; giving the Prince a chance to change into something more suitable for the hot Egyptian climate. Atemu waited outside in the hall for his love to be dressed, and once Yugi emerged he was very pleased. He enjoyed the way Yugi looked dressed in the white tunic; which wrapped around Yugi in just the perfect way. Atemu looked hungrily at Yugi.

"What? I look weird don't I?" Yugi asked. Atemu walked around him taking a good look at him.

"No, not at all. In fact you look quite… delectable." Atemu said in a deep voice, leaning in closely to Yugi's ear. He jumped feeling the hot breath on him.

"Atemu, we've bathed together so you've seen me naked. What is so special about this?" Yugi said turning to look Atemu in the eyes. Atemu placed his hands on Yugi's hips bringing him closer.

"Because, this is different." He replied giving small kisses on Yugi's lips and down to his neck.

"The way the fabric clings to your skin, it's like I am not to see your body but whoever is hiding it is not doing a good job." Atemu continued to kiss Yugi on the neck, while the younger tried to bite back a moan. But seeing that they were now standing in the hall outside his chambers, Yugi did not want to be caught.

"A-Atemu y-y-you were going to show me around the palace, right?" Yugi stumbled to say as he tried to get Atemu to stop what he was doing. Reluctantly, Atemu pulled away, sighed, and then smiled at Yugi.

"I was, wasn't I? And I did promise." he said, Yugi nodded eagerly. He took him by the hand, intending to guide the Prince through the large castle. "But when we're finished with that, I may just have to finish you off."

"Come on." Yugi said as he tugged on his loves arm. Atemu showed Yugi everything there was to know about the palace. The grand hall, where all big celebrations like banquets or wedding dinners took place. the throne room, which was where the Pharaoh and the council discussed issues that plagued Egypt. And many other places, but Atemu saved the best for last. Something he knew Yugi would absolutely love; the palace garden. The garden was home to many exotic plants that were not only native to Egypt, but were brought in from other lands. Atemu led Yugi in, as the shorter was awe struck.

"This, this is beautiful. And it's way bigger than the gardens back home." Yugi commented on the garden, as he and Atemu sat under a shady tree. Sitting closely next to Atemu, Yugi took a deep breath in. Smelling the fragrant scent of the gardens plants and lying against his love; Yugi felt at ease.

"I'm glad you like it, little one." Atemu said as he rested alongside the smaller. They sat silently together for what seemed only a short time. It was cut even shorter when a servant disrupted the peace. Startled, they looked up to see the small female servant.

" Your majesties, the Kings wish to see you in the throne room." She said in a small voice, bowing at the same time, an act which was waved off by Atemu.

"Thank you." Atemu said. Both he and Yugi made their way to the throne room, where they found the doors guarded. The two stoic guards stepped to the side and permitted the Princes entrance. Slowly, the tall heavy doors opened and revealed the throne room. Inside sat the Pharaoh with the Emperor along beside him; in front of them stood Honda, who was guarding over another person. As Yugi and Atemu approached the throne, they saw that this person was a very angry Vivian. She was kneeling on the ground pouting and glared at Atemu and her brother once they reached the front.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering why you have been called here." said Pharaoh. He looked to the three young royals, who all seemed eager to know what was to be said. "After the events that happened on the ship, Emperor Sugoroku and I feel a marriage between Atemu and Vivian would not be a good idea."

"Yes, that is why we have asked you to come here. To tell you three that we have decided to form another engagement." Sugoroku added. For a minute the air in the room seemed thick. Yugi felt a surge of fear in the pit of his stomach, what was this other union to be? He worried that this would mean him returning to Japan, never to see Atemu again. But if Atemu wasn't going to marry Vivian, then who? Atemu was having the same thoughts as Yugi; also wondering if the Emperor had another daughter no one told him about. Vivian on the other hand, was only slightly curious as to who would take her place. What she felt was more rage than anything else; how dare her father replace her. She sat there seething and glaring at the two kings.

"We have decided that a union between my only son Atemu and Sugoroku's youngest son Yugi would be most agreeable." Pharaoh smiled, watching his son and Yugi's eyes light up. They two Princes looked to each other and embraced. Never had either felt so happy in their lives.

"Father, thank you so much! But why?" Atemu asked.

"We are both men, we can't produce an heir." Yugi added.

"Well, I remembered a certain son of mine trying to get out of the union between himself and Vivian. And he came up with what I feel is a very good solution." Pharaoh said. Yugi, confused, looked at Atemu. Atemu smiled and simply said that he would tell him after. The room was filled with happiness, but there was one person who would disagree. Vivian was furious that she had been replaced with her brother Yugi. She looked at him with so much hate; one could say she saw red. Without consideration, she suddenly stood up, and grabbed Honda's sword from its sheath before he had time to react. She would not allow that _freak_have what should be hers!

"DIE!" she yelled, charging at Yugi. The world suddenly was in slow motion. Vivian raised the sword and pointed it straight at Yugi's chest. But before she could reach him, Atemu pushed Yugi out of the way putting himself in the line of fire. The sword pierced his skin, and sunk into his abdomen. Shocked, Vivian instantly pulled the sword back as Atemu fell to the floor.

"Atemu!" Yugi kneeled by his side while he cradled his head in his lap. Atemu's breathing was labored. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he tried to ask Yugi if he was alright. Servants rushed in with a stretcher and took him to the palace healing chambers. Pharaoh angrily called for the guards to arrest Vivian and take her to the dungeons. Yugi ran to follow, but was held back by his father.

"It's alright, Yugi. It will all be alright." Sugoroku said as he held his sobbing son. He hoped all would be alright, but would it? _"I could have stopped this._ _If only I had been a better father, and not spoilt her so much. Maybe she wouldn't have turned out like this."_

Yugi sat at Atemu's bed side. He was unconscious from the large amount of blood he had lost. Isis, Priestess and palace healer, had done the best she could but now only time would tell. Atemu looked paler and he still struggled with every breath he took. Yugi held Atemu's hand in his own, afraid to let go. He watched him intently; tears streaming down his face. It was just the two of them in the room.

"Please don't leave, Atemu. I love you so much. You're the most important person in my world; if you die I do not know what I will do. You…you make me feel like I matter. Please, please don't go." Yugi sniffled. "We're supposed to get married, remember? That can't happen if y-you d-die. I love you, please."

Yugi cried and kissed the back of Atemu's hand. He prayed to the gods not to let him die. Weakly, Atemu opened his eyes. He looked at his little love's weeping form. Struggling for more air, he took as deep a breath he could.

"Yugi…" he then closed his eyes once again. Yugi looked to Atemu's face, hoping that this maybe a sign of improvement. He watched, and continued to watch, as Atemu's breathing got slower and slower. He watched as Atemu took in a breath, but did not take in another. Yugi waited for him to continue; his chest stayed still. His veins held no pulse.

"Atemu… wake up….please. Atemu…. ATEMU!" But he would not wake. He would not breathe. And his heart would not beat. Atemu was gone. He was dead.

**So….**

**Do you hate me yet?**

**This chapter, I was hesitant to write it. Especially after all the nice reviews you all gave me, but mostly because this is some pretty heavy stuff. Did I fail at it?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Trial

**Hi you guys. Long time, no update. Yeah, college started and I moved meaning I didn't have internet till now.**

**So I guess you people are not too happy with me, because of the last chapter. But don't worry there's more! Like two more chapters more. I apologize for the last chapter being so short. The next two (including this one) are much longer. This also means that this is the second to last chapter!**

**On another note, I'm a little disappointed in the turn out for this story. Don't get me wrong, I love the reviews you guys give me, but I've been looking over my story stats and they are not as good as I'd like. So is there anything I can do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

He felt warm. It was comfortable like a warm spring afternoon, one that was not too hot but not too cold. After it had registered in his brain that he was indeed warm, he began to wonder why. Just a moment before he felt …cold? Why was he cold? He took a simple deep breath in with ease. That was also strange for not long ago he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. And the pain was gone, that horrid pain in his lower chest was now gone. Atemu opened his eyes, and the world was bright. He shielded his eyes with his arm and gave himself a second to adjust to the light. Once he had, he sat up and saw that he was in a tropical garden much like the one at home. There were birds of all varieties flying around, while a gentle stream of water ran off to his left side. He slowly stood up and looked around some more, not knowing what to do. It was so beautiful here; Atemu knew Yugi would love a place like this. Wait … what had happened to Yugi? He remembered seeing his crying face before he went to sleep.

"Atemu." said a soft voice from behind. Atemu's eyes widened, he knew that voice. It belonged to a person he knew very well. He turned to see the voice's owner and he smiled.

"Mother." Atemu ran towards her where he was greeted with a warm loving hug. It was the same hug, just as he remembered. Whenever he was upset or ill, Atemu would always go to his mother. And she would take him in her arms, and hold him tight. And then all his problems seemed to melt away. But when she had died when Atemu was just twelve, she wasn't there to comfort him in his time of grief. It was then Atemu realized something. "How are you here? You died years ago."

"My dear," she said sadly, brushing stray hair from his face. She had forever been messing with his hair. And never could she seem to tame his wild locks of hair. "This is the afterlife. You died from your wounds."

"What, no. I.. I can't be dead. What about Yugi? We're to be married soon, but … if I'm dead…" Atemu tried to comprehend the situation. Now that he was gone the Emperor would most likely take Yugi back to their home. He wondered if the Emperor would set up another arranged marriage for Yugi. He imagined Yugi being joined to some faceless man, and even though he could not see this man's face, Atemu felt that he would be brutish. His poor Yugi standing there with a look of sadness and fear on his face as he looked at this man who he would soon be married to. He shook his head, and tried not to think such thoughts. He looked back to his mother, who now gave him a warm smile.

"Do not worry sweetheart, it's not yet your time. All you need to do is go back." She smiled, but it was a sad smile. She did want her son to stay, but he was still needed in the world of the living. Atemu gave her a quizzical look.

"But how?" he asked. His mother once again held him in her arms, like she had done many times in his youth. She leaned to his ear and whispered.

"It's time." And the world went white.

Atemu awoke once again, but this time in another place. He was lying upon a soft surface with a warm woollen blanket draped over his body. He slowly opened his eyes and took a look around the room. Sitting on a chair near the foot of his bed was his father, whose face he could not see but could tell he was upset. He continued to look around the room he laid in; he saw the Emperor, Seto and several other Priests standing in the room with looks of sadness on their faces. Finally Atemu's eyes fell on Yugi. His soft sobbing was the only sound in the room. His hands were folded in his lap and his head hung down as tears ran down his cheeks. The crying of his loved one hurt Atemu. He carefully lifted his arm, and with his hand he gently wiped a tear from Yugi's cheek. Yugi, startled, head shot up.

"Atemu…" Yugi said softly, as he looked at the suddenly revived Prince. In an instant, his face lit up into a huge smile. Carefully Atemu sat, only to have Yugi throw himself into his arms. Overjoyed, Yugi cried his name as he hugged his love. "Atemu!"

"It's a miracle." Said Sugoroku in disbelief. He, the Pharaoh and the Egyptian Priests stared in amazement; one moment Atemu was gone from this world and next he sat there just as alive as they were. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tightly. They looked each other in the eye for several moments, and then kissed.

"Yugi, honestly I'm alright. You don't have to dote on me every moment." Atemu told Yugi. He was currently lying in his bed in his bedchambers. He was made to stay in bed by Isis and Yugi, until he was deemed well. It had been four days, and Atemu was going crazy.

"But I just want you to get better. You died, Atemu!" Yugi pouted. Folding his arms across his chest, looking just so damn adorable. Atemu could never disagree with that. He sighed and held his arms out to Yugi, signalling him to come to him. Yugi complied, and crawled in bed next to Atemu. They remained like that for a while, until the younger spoke. "What will happen to Vivian now?"

"Well by Egyptian law, she must be executed. But seeing that she is royalty, things are going to be difficult." Atemu explained.

"Difficult?"

"If my father were to just to just sentence her, your father could potentially declare war on Egypt. But I highly doubt that."

"I know that. She may be his daughter, but he will respect the laws." Yugi said, snuggling up closer to Atemu.

"Though I am anxious to get this whole trial over with." Atemu said.

"Why's that? Are Egyptian trials that boring?"

"Yes that, but I was referring to the wedding. Are you excited?" he replied, smiling.

"Of course I am. You are, right?"

"I am, but even more for after the wedding." Atemu said with a devious smile. It took only a second for Yugi to realize what Atemu was referring to, before his whole face turned red. Atemu laughed at his flustered love.

"If you don't take it easy, you won't get anything on our wedding night!"

The sun was already high in the sky on the day of the trial. Heat beat down on the people who had gathered to view Vivian's trial. Pharaoh sat on his throne before his people with the Emperor to his right with Yugi by his side. And on his left was Atemu who had recovered well in the weeks prior to the stabbing. The Priests also stood even more left to the Pharaoh.

"Bring her in!" Aknamkanon shouted to the guards, signalling the start of the trial. Vivian was dragged in kicking and screaming. Her wrists and ankles chained and shackled; dress once delicate and beautiful now torn and dirty. Make-up gone, skin filthy and rough, and her hair's shine dulled. Vivian's appearance was now ugly, reflecting the person within. She shrieked and tried to strike the guards but she could not. They placed her before the Pharaoh, where they stood behind her. Seto then read out loud her charges.

"Princess Vivian of Japan, you are brought here before the Egyptian court on the charges of harming a member of the royal family and Crown Prince of Egypt, conspiring treason against the Egyptian royal family and the country of Egypt, and conspiring to commit murder of the Crown Prince of Egypt." Seto then closed the scroll and stepped back. Pharaoh nodded to him, silently thanking him.

"Princess Vivian, how do you plead?" Pharaoh asked with a stern voice. She stared at the stone flooring, not daring to look up. Vivian voiced her plea, but she was not heard. "Princess Vivian! Are you guilty or not?"

"Not guilty!" she yelled, sneering. Sugoroku shook his head, he had hoped she would at least try to save herself. Pharaoh sighed, while the crowd of people started to whisper amongst themselves.

"First to testify: Prince Yugi of Japan." Yugi then stood before Pharaoh, and bowed. "Now would you please tell us what you know, in accordance to the charges against your sister?"

"It started several weeks before your arrival to my home land. I was passing by my sister's chambers when I overheard her telling her ladies her plans to seduce Prince Atemu and use that to take power." Yugi began. He was nervous having to speak in front of so many people, and in front of Vivian. Though his back was turned to her, he could still feel her venomous stare. "I informed my Father, but he said nothing could be done, since I had no physical proof."

"Prince Yugi, would you please tell the court about the incident that happened on board the ship to Egypt." asked one of the Priests. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I had just left Prince Atemu's company when I saw her. I decided to confront her about her plans. She then told me of her true intentions." Yugi said.

"Little sneak!" Vivian hissed, loud enough for all to hear.

"Princess Vivian, do you have something to say?" Pharaoh asked. But she said nothing and lowered her eyes to the ground. "I thought so. Please, continue."

"Thank you my Pharaoh. Vivian told me that she planned to seduce Prince Atemu, and once he took the Throne she would have him assassinated." Yugi finished.

"You may be seated, thank you." Pharaoh said. Yugi did as he was told and sat back down next to his father. Now it was Atemu's turn to testify. "Crown Prince of Egypt, Prince Atemu!"

Atemu rose from his spot and stood where Yugi had. He too bowed, but carefully as his wound still hurt slightly. He then began his own story, from her behaviour towards him and up until the announcement of the 'pregnancy'.

"And would you please tell us about this supposed child that she claimed to have conceived with you, my Prince." Another Priest asked.

"One day at breakfast, she suddenly showed up and just announced that she was carrying my child. But that is not possible, as she and I have never slept together." Atemu said. "Though this turned out to be nothing more than a hoax to ensure our marriage. She told Prince Yugi that she would simply fake a miscarriage after the wedding."

"And on the day she attacked you, what happened?"

"We were all called to the Throne room, Yugi, Vivian and myself. We were told that the engagement was called off. And that another one between Yugi and I was to be made." Atemu took a breath. "She just started screaming, grabbed the guards sword before he could react, and aimed for Prince Yugi. I pushed him out of the way and took the blow."

"Thank you, Atemu. That will be all." Pharaoh dismissed his son. Atemu retook his seat. It was now the time to hear from Vivian. All knew this was not going to be pleasant. The Pharaoh motioned the guards to bring her forward. They urged her to her feet; reluctantly she did and was no sooner dropped to her knees before the Egyptian king. She looked up to the king awaiting his command for her to speak. Her mind was blank; nothing she could say would get her out of this but nothing could make it worse. "Princess Vivian, it is now your turn to testify."

"…I..." The only thing that escaped her lips was small syllables and incoherent noises. Her mouth hung agape, a look of fear washing over her face. "…I…eh…"

"Have you nothing to say? Nothing to defend yourself?" Aknamkanon asked, with slight anger. "You dare claim to not be guilty of any crimes against my son, and yet you will not even give reason as to why you do so?"

"I …it…" Vivian still struggled for words. She then began to cry. "It's … it's not fair!"

All eyes were on the crying Princess. Not fair?

"It's not fair! I am supposed to marry Atemu, not him! I am supposed to be Queen!" she cried even harder. "Father, please don't let them do this! Please, Father!"

Her pleads to Sugoroku did not go unheard. After all, this was his daughter; about to be sent to her death. But he knew there was nothing that could be done. Her crimes had been read out, and testified against her. A pain went straight to his heart at the sight of his daughter's crying face.

"Quiet, you! Emperor Sugoroku, what is your say in this?"' Aknamkanon asked his friend.

"As a Father, I do not wish to see my daughter's life taken away." He began; Vivian's face lit up a little. "But she is an adult and knows what is right from wrong. I, however, feel just as responsible for her actions."

"Yes. If there are no objections, then I shall read the verdict. Princess Vivian of Japan, you are hereby found guilty, and are to be executed in a weeks' time, following the wedding of my son Atemu and Prince Yugi." Aknamkanon said. The blood from Vivian's face drained, Sugoroku's gaze fell to the floor, Yugi held his father's hand to help comfort him. His sister was dragged away kicking and screaming, making a spectacle of herself. Everyone who had gathered to witness the trial began to leave when they were dismissed. As Atemu left he looked at Yugi, both didn't speak a word but knew what the other was saying. Yugi stayed with his father, hugging as he wept once they were alone.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked Yugi later that night. The two laid on top of Atemu's bed, simply holding hands as Yugi stared off into space. The trial had been several hours ago, and the two had spent the time up to this point in silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm OK." Yugi replied, looking into Atemu's eyes. Atemu could see that Yugi wasn't completely OK. There was sadness in his eyes.

"Yugi…"

"OK, maybe I'm not. But you have to understand, Atemu, she's still my sister. No matter how evil she is, she's still my sister." Small tears ran down Yugi's cheeks. Atemu wiped them away with his thumb, and then pulled him into an embrace.

"I know, and you have every right to be upset." Silence once again took over. After some time, it was now Yugi who broke it.

"It's weird to think that our wedding is in two days." Yugi said smiling.

"And then we'll be together forever." Atemu kissed Yugi on the tip of his nose, making Yugi giggle a little.

"But what are Egyptian weddings like? Are they as dry as the trials?"

"No, they're not as bad. I mean, there's cake." Atemu said; Yugi laughed. "You get woken up and dressed in these special robes. Then a Priest gets you married, there's a feast, and then everyone goes home."

"You make it sound like it's a chore."

"But it won't be with you." Atemu kissed Yugi on the lips gently, earning a kiss back. Soon the night fell and the two Princes slept peacefully.

**Daw! Wasn't that cute?**

**Yeah sorry about the trial scene if it was boring, but Atemu did say it was going to be. And it had to be written anyways.**

**And guess what?**

**The next chapter…**

…**is the last.**


	10. The End

**This is it you guys! The last chapter of 'Complicated Love'. And it has been fun. I won't say much now, I'll leave that till the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

The sun rose over the golden sands of Egypt warming them from the cold night, its light slowly touching the impressive tombs of past kings. Inside the majestic Egyptian palace Yugi opened his eyes as the sun's light reached his face. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked at the room around him. This was the first morning in Egypt he had woken up alone. The night before he and Atemu were separated into different rooms for the night, as the custom was.

"_Well it's a dumb custom to begin with!" Atemu protested to his Father, as he and Yugi were being made to separate for the night. He stared down his father with annoyance as he kept one arm wrapped around Yugi's waist. The old Pharaoh laughed warmly at his son's demands; Atemu had no chance at breaking the old tradition._

"_Now Atemu, it is tradition. And it is there for a reason. Now we all have a big day ahead of us, so let us all head off to bed. Separate rooms …Atemu." With the Pharaoh's dismissal, everyone left for the night. Atemu went towards his bed chambers, while Yugi was lead to another room for the night. "And would someone please keep an eye on my son's door? Make sure he doesn't try anything."_

"_Hey! Why is my door guarded and not Yugi?" Atemu asked just moments before leaving._

"_Because I know you, my son; now off with you." Yugi continued towards his temporary room and he smiled at his fiancé's grumbling that could be still heard down the hall. The room where he was to sleep was smaller than the one he and Atemu were to soon share, but none the less was still as nice._

Yugi was broken out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He rose from his bed to answer it.

"My Prince, we are here to help you prepare for the ceremony!" said a boisterous female servant who had knocked on the door. She entered the room uninvited, leading in three other servants, who were all carrying different coloured cloths and gold jewelry. Yugi stood there bewildered as he watched the women intrude. They made him feel uneasy, especially because of the way they looked at him. Their eyes gleamed as they looked at him with a hint of mischief.

"I… uh thanks, but I don't need help really - honest." Yugi said, hoping that they would leave. But it would seem that was not going to happen.

"Oh, but it is necessary! Right girls?" she said. The three other women nodded and tried to hide their excited giggles. Yugi shifted away slightly. "Well now we cannot waste any more time! Let's get started!"

The four women charged towards him with wide smiles plastered on their faces. They grabbed Yugi as he took a step back to hopefully escape the formidable foursome but he was caught, and the women proceeded to dress him in ceremonial robes.

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding, isn't it, my friend?" said Emperor Sugoroku as he and Pharaoh took a short break from greeting guests. All morning people had been arriving to the Egyptian palace; people of nobility from Egypt, Greece, Rome and Japan.

"It is. And it feels even more perfect after all that has happened." Pharaoh replied, stretching his arms out. "I hope all goes as planned today."

"Are you having doubts, Father?" Both Kings turned to see the young Egyptian Prince make his way over to them. He was dressed in burgundy coloured robes that came down to his knees, golden arm and leg bands, and his crown. His wound had healed quite well, and Yugi had finally stopped fussing over him.

"Oh no, I'm not. I was just saying to Sugoroku that with everything that has happened, I just hope that all goes as planned." He said to his son. Atemu smiled as he causally walked closer to the two kings.

"This day better, I would hate to see Yugi disappointed if our wedding was ruined." Atemu said.

"What? And you wouldn't be?" Emperor Sugoroku teased Atemu. "My, my, would _that_ disappoint my son. His fiancé wouldn't be unhappy if their special day was ruined."

"I would! I just hate the fact of Yugi being upset more than that." Atemu said trying to justify his answer.

"Gasp! My own son wouldn't even care. We definitely better make sure that this day goes well." Pharaoh said, now joining in on the fun, holding the back of his palm to his forehead, as a sign of woe. "Or risk Prince Yugi's heart breaking. Right my friend?"

"Alright! Alright! I would be disappointed! Now can we please discuss something else?" Atemu said, clearly not happy with the way he was being treated. Smiling, the Kings changed topic, once again twisting it to poke fun at the young Prince.

It was a happy day in the palace, but far below all the joy and merriment sat one person who despised it all. Princess Vivian sat in her dirty little cell in the dungeons, gritting her teeth as she stared out the very small window. Her once soft flowing hair was now greasy; her perfect porcelain skin now bruised, scratched and dirty from sitting amongst the others in the dungeon. And her dress, that at one time was stunning and beautiful, was torn and filthy. Vivian growled under her breath as she heard happy guests laughing outside.

"_That should be MY wedding! Not his!"_Vivian thought viciously. _"Stupid Yugi, if he had just kept his mouth shut I wouldn't be here waiting for my death. But I have to admit, I was careless. Still, that little…"_

A loud snore caught her attention. It was a guard sleeping on the job, with the cell keys ever so carelessly hanging from his belt. And they just so happened to be within Vivian's reach. She smiled devilishly, looks like she would get what she wanted after all. She slowly but surely reached over, unhooked her prize for the lazy man's belt and slipped out of her cell with no one noticing. Vivian quietly hummed a soft tune as she left the dungeons.

Guests were all in their seats. Priests were all in place. The hall decorated with gold, flowers and flaming torches. A long woven train ran from the doors at the back, to the very front where there was a large window that showed the clear blue sky. All were signaled to rise.

Pharaoh was first to enter, looking proud as he was bowed to. He took his place up front and sat. The Emperor was next, and he too was given the same treatment as he sat next to his friend. Now it was Atemu's turn, he walked to the front and stood before the Priest. He couldn't lie to himself, he was nervous. His palms were clammy; there was a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and turned to face the entrance of the hall. Yugi entered, and suddenly all his fears rushed out the window. Their eyes locked, and smiles crept upon their faces. Yugi wore ceremonial robes similar to what Atemu had on, but his were silvery blue in colour, and the clasps around his writs were made of platinum gold. Once he reached the front, Yugi stood next his soon-to-be husband. Atemu lovingly smiled at Yugi and silently mouthed the words _"I love you."_

"Friends, family I thank you for coming to witness the joining of Crown Prince Atemu of Egypt and Prince Yugi of Japan." Said the old Priest, he then turned around and raised his arms into the air. Atemu, Yugi, their Fathers and the guests then sank to their knees. "Oh mighty Gods, bless this union. Let them be prosperous, well and happy till the then of days."

The two Princes remained on their knees while their Fathers and wedding guests returned to their seats. The old Priest continued to say prayers and blessed them with water from the river Nile, as a symbol of life. It was after this was when he continued with the ceremony and allowed Yugi and Atemu to stand again.

"It is now the time for Prince Atemu and Prince Yugi to exchange their vows." He took Atemu's right hand and Yugi's left and placed them together as he said this. Atemu was first to speak.

"Yugi ..." Atemu was interrupted by the doors that lead into the hall bursting open. Vivian ran into the hall screaming; dodging guards who lunged at her.

"You little _FREAK_! You ruined _everything_! If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" Vivian screeched at the top of her lungs as she ran towards him. She reached inside her dress and revealed a dagger that she most likely stole from some unsuspecting person. The vicious Princess raised the glimmering blade over her head and went to strike her brother. Atemu was about to pull Yugi out of her way, when something no one expected to happen, happened.

Vivian stopped dead in her tracks, a look of shock and pain swept across her face. The crowd gasped at the scene they saw. She coughed and blood sputtered out of her mouth. Struggling for breath she stumbled a couple steps before falling to her knees. She turned to face her father.

"Daddy…"

Vivian then collapsed face first on the ground, with an arrow in her back. All was silent as everyone just stood and stared at the lifeless Princess. Then their gaze slowly looked to the shooter of the arrow. Honda stood there breathing like he had just run a marathon. He let his arms rest at his sides and dropped his bow and arrows. Honda continued to stare at his ex-lovers body.

"I just … she was going to kill him. And … and … I, I didn't know what to do. S-so I…"Honda stammered, as he began to look at the bow and arrows he had abandoned on the ground. Atemu pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. Yugi began to shed tears from fear and the death of his sister. Atemu also began to shed tears, but from the fear of almost loosing Yugi.

"Will someone tell me what Hell just happened!?" Pharaoh yelled. It was now later that evening. Yugi, Atemu, the Pharaoh, the Emperor, Honda, the Priests and some guards were gathered in the dining hall. That wedding had been postponed until the next day after the days' events. To say the Pharaoh was angry would be an understatement. "How did she escape?"

"Your Majesty, no one knows. We think she may have stolen the keys to her cell from a sleeping guard." Said a rather nervous guard, not even daring to look at the Pharaoh.

"Well find the slacker! He'll be dealt with after the wedding tomorrow." Pharaoh then leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. "Everyone is dismissed."

Atemu and Yugi were the first to rise, and leave the room. They walked down the halls in silence; Atemu with an arm around Yugi. The shock of the days' events had taken a toll, and both Princes needed sleep. As they reached Yugi's room Atemu spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean with all that happened today, do you want to be by yourself tonight?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you know we can't be together tonight, tomorrow's our wedding… again." Yugi smiled, trying to reassure his fiancé. "Really, I'm fine. Go to bed, get some sleep, and we'll see each other tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." Atemu said. He and Yugi kissed; it was short and sweet. "Good night, love."

"Good night." Yugi said with a smile, and disappeared into his room. Atemu walked away, with a smile on his face. Because he just knew that tomorrow, there would be no more interruptions.

Once again the sun rose over Egypt. The guests had returned to their places in the hall. And all evidence of yesterday's misfortune had been removed. Once again the priest began the ceremony with prayers, and then the vows.

"It is now the time for Prince Atemu and Prince Yugi to exchange their vows." He took Atemu's right hand and Yugi's left and placed them together as he said this.

"Yugi, when my Father told me I was to marry someone I had never met I was full of doubt. I got on this boat, and could not leave it for what seemed an eternity. But what I didn't know was when I stepped off that boat, I was going to meet the love of my life. You're so perfect, like the Gods had made you just to be my match. Always have I wanted to marry someone I truly and deeply loved." Atemu said. Tears began to form in the corners of Yugi's eyes as he smiled from his fiancé's words. "And there was a moment when all of this almost never happened, but I know we can make it through anything. You are my soul mate, I love you."

"Prince Atemu, do you swear to marry Prince Yugi? To honor and love him for all eternity?" asked the old Priest after Atemu completed his vows to Yugi.

"I do." Atemu smiled and placed a ring on Yugi's hand. It was Yugi's turn to say his vows.

"Atemu, I am the youngest of my family. My brother is to be King one day, and I had a sister who was expected to marry a rich lord. And these facts always left me wondering what my place in life was. Nothing made me feel like I was really important until I met you. You are my best friend and my love. You act like the world will stop turning without me. Last night you wanted to break tradition just because you couldn't stand not to spend a single night with me not by your side. And even though I did not say anything, it killed me not to have you there. I love everything about you. You make me feel like I matter. You love all the same things I do. But most of all you're the only person I want to be with, I will never stop loving you. Even after we die, I'll love you in this life and in the next." Yugi completed his vows. Atemu smiled and wiped a tear from Yugi's face.

"Prince Yugi, do you swear to marry Prince Atemu? To honor and love him for all eternity?" asked the old Priest once again.

"I do."

"By the power of the Gods, I pronounce you wed." The Priest said. As the crowd cheered, Atemu pulled Yugi into a kiss. Yugi placed his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed him back.

"Atemu?" Yugi called for his husband. The after-wedding feast was wonderful; Atemu wouldn't keep his hands off of Yugi, and now the ball had begun. But as soon as it started, Atemu had disappeared off somewhere. The young Prince looked for his husband, but it proved difficult. There were so many people, he couldn't see over the crowd. He made his way over to the balcony; one of the only places he had yet to check.

"Hmm." Yugi smiled. Atemu was there, leaning on the balcony railing looking up at the stars. Yugi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Yugi." Atemu jumped a little and turned around. He smiled and kissed his new husband. "I was just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"I just never thought I'd be married to the love of my life. And here we are." Atemu smiled, so did Yugi. They once again begin to kiss, but were interrupted.

"I know it is your wedding day." It was Atemus's Father, who was standing just outside the entrance to the balcony. "But your guests are looking for you."

"Yes Father, sorry." Atemu laughed a little, taking Yugi's hand and lead him inside. As they walked inside Yugi also thought to himself.

_I never really thought this would happen either. So much has happened in the last few months - a lot of it good and bad. But I wouldn't take any of it back._Yugi thought. He stopped in his tracks, Atemu turned around to ask why he had stopped.

"What is it?" Yugi just smiled, leaned in and kissed Atemu on the lips.

"I love you."

* * *

**The end of Complicated Love.**

**Wow, I can't believe I did it. I would like to thank everyone who has supported me in the last few months. Everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed. And thank you to my Beta-reader, TheIrritableNerd you helped me out so much.**

**In retrospect, this turned out to a lot more fun than I thought it would have been. But I still feel like there wasn't really a lot of reviews. This may have been my fault. Maybe if I had updated sooner? But I also think it was because that this was my first story, and I'm not really known yet. Now that I have done this, there will be more feedback in the future.**

**Now that this story is done, I will now begin work on my next story. I won't give out the title now, mostly because I can't think of one now, but you can expect to see at least the first chapter before the end of this year, or early January.**

**The new story takes place over a number of years, and is of course Puzzleshipping. It's a really cute plot, with that drama I love.**

**Hope to see all your reviews for this chapter and for the new story. Coming soon to a computer and/or mobile device near you!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
